A Piece of You
by Eryessa
Summary: Set back before The Shield disbanded. Brenna Danielson is Daniel Bryan's younger sister. She has a past with Dean Ambrose, but with medical issues threatening to derail her for some time, Daniel invites her to go on the road with him. Even before leaving there was some issues but now that she is on the road, a whole set of other drama has occurred. Can she get through it? Or Fail?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Any wrestlers mentioned in here are owned by the WWE. The OC Brenna Danielson belongs to me though.**

* * *

><p>She looked so close to death, just riding the line between living and dying and he didn't do a damn thing to help her through this time in her life.<p>

"They think it's acute kidney failure." Bryan Danielson said as he stood outside of his sister Brenna's hospital room.

Bryan was talking to his fiance, Brie Bella, who was out of state. This was just one of several emergencies that plagued the Danielson family just this year. First his father's heart attack and now his sister's struggle with kidney failure.

"What's going to happen now?" Brie asked.

"Well, soon she's going to need to go on dialysis, which we all knew was going to happen sooner or later." He glanced into the room to see his mom and dad talking to Brenna. "But I want to do something before that. Something she hasn't done in a while."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Bring her on the road with us, just until she has to go in for surgery to get that tube implanted into her stomach."

"It's the paritoneal catheter, Bryan." Brie said.

He pulled the phone away from his ear, looked at it with a frown and then put it back to his ear. "How do you know that?"

Brie laughed. "Because, I listened to her when she was trying to explain it to me last. And besides, it's a lot more effective for her that way, if she needs to travel or go to work, or something, it's a more hands on thing for her to deal with than the hemodialysis one."  
>"Sorry, it's just, with my life I never really, I never really," he started feeling his throat close up, the prickling feeling in his eyes worsened as he thought about it all.<p>

"I wish I could hug and kiss you right now." Brie sounded as choked up has he did over the phone. "I wish I could be there."

Bryan heard someone calling for Brie's name. "Who was that?"

"Just Summer. Could you give the phone to Brenna?"

"Sure." He stepped into the room. "Brenna, Brie wants to talk to you."

Bryan didn't want to think about how pale she looked. Compared to the black hair she inherited from their mom, she had the same nearly ghostly pale white skin as Sheamus. And this was bad. Her kidneys, they weren't at the level that adults needed to function. She never did anything wrong to go through this.

"Okay." She half whispered but the smile was still there. She took the phone and smiled bigger when hearing her future sister in law on the other end. "Hi Brie." She laughed, cringing as she held her lower stomach. "Yeah, it hurts a little. But it was a sudden onset, they say that with enough fluids I'll be better. Huh, oh, I can't wait. Yeah, I'll be there. I'm the only one that can do the tricks that you want."

"Tricks, what tricks?" Bryan asked, only to have his sister wave him off.

"Yeah, I know what to do. Love ya, soon to be sister in law. Can't wait for the big day. Here, Bryan, your fiance wants to say something." She held his phone back to him.

He took it and went back out the door. "What did you tell her?"

She laughed in his ear. "Nothing, just a few fun things for the wedding party."

"Brie," he half whined as he put a hand on his head. "Please don't, this is important to me."

"It's the reception party. She'll be good enough for it. I have to go, Babe. Love you." And like that she ended the phone conversation.

"Bryan?" His mom Bonnie asked as she walked out of the room. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to let Brie know what was going on." He sighed, shaking his head and running a hand over his beard. "Jon will be flying in for a little bit. Him and the rest of the guys are taken some time off. He'll be in to see Brenna."

"He's a good boy for that." She smiled as she held onto the tiny cross that hung around her neck, looking in at her daughter every once in a while. "She'll be okay, Bryan, you have to believe she will be."

"Mom, she's not dying."

"Not this time. But, what if something else happens? I can't help but think that all of this is my fault."

"Mom, stop." Bryan had to physically turn her to face him. "This is the hand she was dealt and she's okay with it. Stop thinking it's your fault. Whatever happened, it wasn't you. Look, when she gets out, after the wedding we're hoping to bring her on the road with us. Just until she has to get that catheter implanted. Anyway, she'll be with Brie and me, her sister Nikki and Jon Good will be there too. There isn't anything to worry about, Mom. She'll be safe."

"What if she doesn't want to go?"

"That's her decision then. Not ours."

"I don't know. She's so sick right now."

"Mom, she's going to be fine. She's been through a lot, yeah so what? This is her chance to live it up before being tied down with all this medical crap. It would be good for her to get out of Aberdeen and just, well live it up."

It hurt to look at his mom and see the pain in her face. Most of his life was watching his sister go in and out of hospitals. While he was making a name for himself, she was often in a hospital with some form of infection or whatever.

Now it was time to see if she was strong enough to be a part of his life.

"Do you think she and Jon will get back together if she decides to go on the road with him?" Bryan's mother asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Good, Jon Good?" His mom nodded at his question. "Yeah, he's a good guy. I'm sure he'll watch out for her if she comes on the road."

That was the best he could hope for.

Brenna deserved the best at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you who know me, I have not written in the wrestling fandom in some time. I will be honest, all my other work doesn't interest me. Life caught up with me, my own health issues surfacing and also other illnesses in my own family.<strong>

**So with all that has been going on, I've lost a lot of interest in the WWE, and wrestling in general. But while going through some of my old stuff I found this thing. When reading through it I felt that it would be a good thing for me. It's different, in my opinion, even if it's not finished yet. I have more chapters that I want to polish up and publish for all of you to enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wedding Day Blues

**I actually managed to watch the Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella wedding on Total Divas. I took the liberty of rewriting it just for the purpose of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Day Blues<strong>

"Oh my gosh Brenna!" Brie almost screamed when seeing the shorter dark haired woman.

Brenna laughed allowing her soon to be sister in law to hug her. Regardless of the fact that she felt like her legs were jello pudding, and that there were people around that she didn't know, Brenna was glad to be there.

"The bridal shop lost your dress but they sent a replacement." Brie said when she pulled back from Brenna. "I hope it fits. Go get it on, then get your face put on. I'm so freaking out right now."

Brenna could only laugh to herself at Brie's freak out moment. Even if she hadn't met Brie all the much in the course of hers and Bryan's relationship, she'd grown to appreciate Brie's friendly warmth.

"So where's the dress?" Brenna asked as Bonnie went to go talk to Brie's mother.

"Over there, on the back of that chair. If you need help, just tell me. Or someone. Now, where is the wedding planner?" Brie turned and headed off out of the bridal lounge.

Granted, Brenna didn't care for dresses all that much but this creme colored spaghetti strap dress was beautiful, it complimented her pitch black hair, so much like her father's now ashen gray hair.

Regardless of the fact she looked pale, she thought she would look nice in the dress. But there was a snag, a slight big one.

Herself.

Brenna knew the moment that she was not going to be able to properly fit the dress. It went over her head good enough but the moment it laid against her stomach and hips, all bets were off.

"Oh shit." She mumbled as she squeezed and twisted the dress over her.

It was tight around her stomach and hips, but the rest fit well. That is until she tried to zipper the damn dress close. It would go further than lower part of her back.

"Um, help." She poked her head out of the changing room, but of course no one had heard her.

Brenna bit her lip, looking at all the chattering people. Her mom was still talking with Brie's mom, and even Nikki was there. So being bold, and half zipped up, Brenna walked out of the changing room.

"Mom, I need help." She said walking up.

"With what? Why aren't you in your dress?" Bonnie looked down at her daughter.

"Well, either this new one is a size too small or I've gained weight since my last fitting." She said trying to hold the top of her dress towards her chest.

"Um, oh boy." Nikki said. "Brie is not going to be happy about this."

"What she don't know won't kill her. I just need help getting it zipped. As long as I don't sit in it, I think I'll be okay."

"Well, let's muscle it then." Bonnie declared.

It was Bonnie, Brenna and Nikki in that changing room. Though both older women tried zipping it up, they only managed to get it up half way. Even if it was a low backed dress, floor length, there was still a good six inches to go before it was able to zip all the way.

Then there was a message that came through on Nikki's phone.

"Great, reinforcements are here." She declared.

"Reinforcements, what are you talking about?" Brenna asked trying to suck her belly in hoping that would help.

"Yeah, just the person that can possibly do it. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get him." Nikki said before leaving the changing room.

"Wait, who him?" Brenna called out, but there wasn't a reply.

Even Bonnie didn't know. But like any mother hen, she took up residence at watching over the changing room. That left Brenna alone in there, looking at herself.

In the years, almost twenty some odd years, she had to deal with it. The fact that she was rounder than normal, while almost all the females- her mother included- were lithe dancers. Tall and slender seemed to be normal around that household, but Brenna was blessed with her father's short genes, never reaching more than five foot two. But if it wasn't for her kidneys then she would have been skinny, proper looking.

But now she looked like an upside down pear. Normal from the top but bulged out in the middle with okay looking legs. Half of the time in that changing room she hated looking at herself, but sitting down wasn't an option and that was giving her a sharp pain in her back. At least she wasn't in her shoes.

Brenna lifted her head when she heard her mother squeal in delight and wondered why. She didn't bother asking as she went back to trying to keep the front of the dress closed because that was when the curtain drew back.

"You're looking good, Bren." She heard a slightly deep voice behind her.

Brenna's head snapped up and looked at the man that was standing behind her. No suit, no tie, not even nice jeans. He dressed like he always did, in comfort.

"Jon?"

Sure enough Jon Good stood behind her with a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

She hadn't seen him since the hospital. Him and John Cena showed up together, which was very odd to see. And that was just a week before the wedding. She remembered that day, all hopped up on pain killers because her bladder felt like it was going to explode in her body, and she remembered waking up to a coarse thumb rubbing her forehead, a familiar sensation from years ago.

No matter how many times she'd seen him, he always smiled for her.

"Jon." She breathed trying to turn but his hands kept her from doing so.

"I got the 911 about shoving you in this dress. You couldn't have gained that much weight since leaving the hospital." He said looking down at the offending piece of clothing.

"I don't think I did. I think the bridal shop sent the wrong size. But there isn't any others for me to get into. I'm sort of stuck with this one."

He made a noise, something like a snort as he grasped the zipper. "Suck it in, Soldier." Jon said with a chuckle.

She did and with a grunt, Jon pulled the zipper up all the way with no real issues.

"There, think it will hold together for the ceremony?"

"I sure hope so."

Still with her back to him, Brenna and Jon looked at each other in the mirror. As pale as she was, as sick as she had been when they last seen each other, Jon still smiled at her.

"I need to get finished getting ready. You should think about getting into your suit." She turned slightly to look at him.

"Yeah." She knew he was thinking about things, about what life had been like two years ago between the two of them. He sighed, shaking his head and then looking at her again. "See you later Brenna."

"You know it."

He left, pushing aside the curtain and leaving it open so that Bonnie could see that Brenna was finally zipped up in that dress.

"You look great, Brenna." Her mother said.

"Thanks, Mom. Can you help me with my make up?"

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

><p>Brenna brushed her black hair from her face and looked out across the seats. While the pastor was speaking she looked through the faces. Even the Total Divas film crew was there. But really, the only person she wanted to see was Jon, Jon Good. Her almost best friend in the world.<p>

Jon was sitting towards the back of the second section of seats. He looked weird wearing that suit in her opinion. She could see him smile at her, a simple nod in showing her that he was watching her.

"Is there anyone who objects to the marriage of this man and woman, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said, which was the signal for Brenna.

"I have something to say." She called up from the end of the bridal line. Now everyone was looking at her with raised eyebrows and open mouths. "Kiss her already, Bryan."

The laughter rose up much like a wave. Brie and Brenna had worked that out before hand, trying to get everyone to laugh. Even if the dress was cutting into her being able sit down, it did look good on her, she did like it.

Once the kiss had sealed the deal, they headed over to where there was going to be a party. The reception area was in a dance hall located in Aberdeen. The wedding had to be in Aberdeen because Bryan's and Brenna's Dad wasn't doing so well. He'd been fighting heart problems for years and the doctors didn't want him to travel for the wedding.

"You look nice in that dress." Brenna heard a voice in her ear and hot breath brushing up against her neck.

She smiled as she opened up a bottle of water. "You look weird in your suit, Jon."

He laughed and then came to stand next to her at the drink table. "What do you think of everything happening?"

Brenna shrugged, looking around at the people in the dance hall. Her parents were sitting at a table, Brie and Bryan were dancing to the music, John Cena and Nikki were talking to the Bellas' parents at another table. Everyone did look happy. But it had been one ride after another for her.

"Are you feeling well?" He turned her so that he could put the back of his hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine, Mox." She shooed his hand away, turning her head. "I'm just, I don't know. I'm sort of out of it." "You're not feeling sick are you?" He asked.

"I said I'm fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" "That's the point, I don't know. I'm not full of energy." She looked down at the empty glasses and tapped them.

Jon watched her. Her hand moved over one of the glasses and a small white ball seemed to appear inside of it. He knew how she was, he knew what she could do when it came to the tricks she did. Another wave of her hand and another ball appeared in the glass.

"Are you going to take the show on the road?" Bryan asked approaching the drink table.

"Hi, Bryan." She smiled at him and hugged her brother. "How do you feel being married now?"

"Great, happy. I'm glad you were able to make it here, man." Bryan said looking at Jon.

"Yeah, well, in this monkey suit I don't feel it." Jon said pulling at his tie.

"You do look weird in it." Brenna turned and smiled at the man, readjusting his tie. "Where's Brie?"

"I don't know, she's talking to the DJ." He pointed over to where John Cena's cousin was. Brie was talking to Marc about something, him smiling and her left hand moving as if explaining something. "Why?"

This was the first time Jon really saw Brenna smile in a long time. In return Jon smiled himself. "Oh, that must mean she's ready."

"Ready for what?" Bryan's shoulders slumped as Brenna lifted up the glass and took the ball.

"We're ready for the reception show. I've been working on this for months."

"Why did you get into magic?" Her brother asked as she started walking away.

"Why did you get into wrestling?" She called over her shoulder.

"Because it's cool." Jon and Bryan yelled back together.

"You know, they're going to be doing magic tricks." Jon said as he looked at the groom.

"Yeah, I know."

The music changed to something like a dance song. Half way across the dance hall, even as sickly as she still looked, Brenna was bobbing her head, picking up the length of her dress and dancing in those heels she was on.

Jon laughed as Brie and Brenna started dancing together, just warming up for what was to come. Like when the two women twirled, Brenna being obviously shorter than Brie by about five inches, a bright pink bandanna appeared around Brie's waist. Bryan glanced over at his parents to see that they were smiling and laughing as the bandanna disappeared only to end up in Brie's veil. The rest of the bridal party was having an obvious fun time.

"You want her on the road?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I do. Brie and I want her on the road with us just until she has to go in for surgery."

"Has she been put on a kidney list?"

"As far as I know, yeah I think so. I would do anything for my sister."

"Really?" Jon glanced over at his friend.

"I know, I know I haven't been the best brother but, this is my sister. I see what she goes through and I just want her to be okay. I want her to be happy." "What happens if she says no?"

"Beg?" Bryan laughed as Brie and Brenna stood side by side raising the ends of their dresses. In the next moment Brie's shoes ended up on Brenna's feet, and Brenna's shoes were on Brie's feet. "I'd kiss her feet if that will get her to go on the road with me."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"You'd do that?"

"I'd like to see more of her, too, you know."

It was Bryan's turn to look at the Jon, brows raised. "You miss her that much?"

"Dude, the last time she and me were hanging out was when she went to New York with you. I miss her, she is one hell of a trickster in a bar setting."

Bryan knew she loved performing. She had been doing magic since she was really young, it was her passion to do magic tricks just as it had been his to wrestle.

"If she says no, can you talk her into it?" Bryan asked.

"If she gets pissed off at the divas can she travel with me?"

"As long as she's with someone I can trust. Joe I can trust, I don't know Colby too well." Colby being Seth Rollins of The Shield.

The two men had watched the performance of the new bride and Brenna showing off for everyone. It didn't last long because Brenna stopped in the middle of the dancing magic trick holding her right side, the side that was usually affected when it came to her kidneys. Brie held onto Brenna, motioning for the music to stop and for someone to get her.

"You're hurting aren't you?" Brenna's mother asked as she helped her daughter over to the nearest table.

"Mom, no not really. I just moved wrong or something. It's been what, a week since I've been out of the hospital?" Brenna asked. "There was no way I was going to miss Bryan and Brie's wedding. So what if I flubbed it a little?" "Brenna Faith Danielson," Bonnie started to say.

"Mom, with everything going on I didn't go before the wedding." She said pushing up off the chair. "Go," Brenna motioned to Bryan and Brie. "Go, dance, have fun. Let me go take care of something."

Carol Cena approached the Danielson family. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Brenna said before walking away, trying to keep her dress up to prevent from walking on it and hoping that she didn't rip it when she was sitting down.

But it wasn't ripped. And as for the pain, well she'd been having flank pains a lot on her right side. It was the one kidney that had been really giving her problems all her life. With a bathroom break and a clean up of her make up, which was hard to do and still shaking from the lack of energy, Brenna looked up at herself in the mirror.

The dark haired woman was not well, she could see it. If magic was real she would have instantly changed her pale face to it's usually tanned self. Even growing up in the Great Northwest with it raining most of the year, she had always had a naturally tanned complexion. Now it was sickly white, the dress was peach and it made her look even sicker no matter how beautiful the dress looked on her.

As she walked out of the rest room, she ran right into Jon.

"Easy there, Sweetheart, don't want to hurt me now do you?" He asked stopping her from falling over by grabbing her upper arms.

Her light eyes looked his own blue eyes. No, her eyes were pale because of her recent stint in the hospital. No matter how much she tried to take care of herself, Brenna's body seemed to be getting worse.

"Brenna, are you okay?"

"I lied." She admitted pulling from his grasp. "I lied about being better. I should have at least gotten a few more days in there to get more liquids."

"Have you been drinking more water?"

"Trying to, but lately, with the wedding and the rehearsals, it's sort of hard to keep up with it." She leaned against the wall, next to a bulletin board.

"What happens when you get on the road?"

"On the road? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you listen to Bryan earlier? He said taking it, your tricks on the road." Jon leaned a hand on the wall, keeping her pinned to it. "He and Brie want you to go on the road with them."

"What?" She inclined her head forward, near to Jon's chest while looking up at him. "They want me on the road?"

"At least until you get that paratoneal catheter."

She looked down, looking at her reflexion in his black shoes.

"It's going to happen eventually, Brenna." He lifted her chin up. "That's just what you have to deal with. Anyone else, I'm sure they would loose it. I've seen you fighting, and I don't think you can give up now."

She smiled, but it was hard for her to do it. The corners of her lips twitched a little before falling back down into a frown. Jon took his thumb and dabbed away the moisture at the side of her eye.

"Don't give up, Brenna. You're too damn special to give up right now. You've come so far."

"Mox, I'm twenty-eight, I don't have a job because I'm constantly sick. I can't have kids, I can't…" she choked slightly, trying to push his hand away.

"Uh huh," Jon shook his head before pulling her into a hug. "Don't start with the can'ts, Brenna. I can't isn't something you will ever say in front of me, Brenna."

A small sob escaped from her. Jon felt her hands gripping his suit jacket.

"Come, Bren, you're okay. You're better than okay. You're fine. I mean look at you, you're accenting the girls great." He pulled her back from him, looking down from her face.

"Jon," she shoved him slightly.

"Ow, what did I tell you about hurting me." He feigned being hurt, rubbing his arm slightly. "Better now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Now, will you go on the road with us?" He asked, turning serious again.

"I don't know."

"Tell you what, tonight is all about your brother and Brie." Jon brought her back towards him. "But tonight will be about you and me."

"What about you and me, Jon. We've tried this once before…"

"I'm not talking about that, Bren. Just you and me, friends, hanging out and having fun. You need that, Brenna."

A set of clicking sounds started coming towards them. "Yeah, you need it girl." A woman said.

"Here comes the bride." Brenna pulled away from Jon and looked at Brie but didn't see her brother. "No Bryan?"

"I wanted to come see how you were doing. I got worried about you." She held her arms out.

"Thanks." Brenna happily allowed Brie to hug her. "I didn't mean to ruin your reception, Brie."

"Honey, you didn't." She stepped back. "But, are you coming on the road with Bryan and I?"

"I don't know." She pursed her slightly plump lips into a thin line. "Look, let me think about it. Jon and I will go out and talk about it because he wants me to come on the road, too. So, uh," she looked between the WWE performers biting her lower lip. "Let's go back to the party and have fun. Jon, can rub my feet."

"No I won't." He said as she grabbed his sleeve and started pulling him back to the dance hall.

"Oh yes you are." She smiled and laughed at his flared nose and furrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that official first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Call Me Jonny

**Well here is Chapter 2 people. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Call Me Jonny<strong>

After Brie's and Bryan's reception, when they went off to their hotel room, but Jon and Brenna had other plans.

Jon and Brenna got into Jon's rental and they, too headed out onto the town. Still wearing her peach colored dress, Brenna was obviously in a lot of distress.

"What's up?"

"This thing is too tight. I can only really stand in it." She said as she tried to adjust the bust of her gown.

"Do you want me to pull over?"

"No, just drive to your hotel and I'll change quickly."

"My hotel, I thought you were staying with your parents?"

She turned her head away from him, looking out the window. "I don't want to see Dad."

"Because he's sick?"

That was an understatement. Mark Danielson had been having heart issues for a while. But really, he was the one that always seemed to watch out for Brenna, Bonnie and him always tried to make sure she was okay and stable. Especially since the last hospital stay she had.

"I'm just sick of people right now." She rested her hand on her head. "This was Brie's day, this was supposed to be her blessed day. Everyone asking me how I'm doing, constantly. And on top of it all, I feel like I ruined it for them."

"You didn't. If anything, you made it better with your little show." He reached over and patted her knee.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she wanted that so bad. She wanted to show off to everyone what I could do. I mean parlor tricks are good, it's just…I wish I had gotten to the big finale."

"Big finale, what did you have planned?"

"I was going to do a quick change routine with our shoes. She and I had worked it out a while back and it was the only thing she remembered us doing. Trust me, I would have loved to have been able to see Cena's face." She looked around outside of the car. "Do you think Sedona has a Denny's?" Brenna asked.

"I think so. Look on my phone and see what you see." He said handing her his phone.

As she looked through the Internet, which was sort of hard to do because the area was really out of the way from the actual Sedona. The rocks and surrounding terrain were making it hard for her to see if there was a Denny's in the area.

Suddenly Jon took the phone and tossed it over his shoulder, letting it bounce around in the back seat. "You know what, forget Denny's. Let's just get back to the hotel."

"That expensive place where most of the guests are staying at?" She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

"No, the place I'm staying at." He laughed. "I appreciate Bryan inviting me but I didn't want to foot the bill for one night. I have to leave midday tomorrow. So I'm going to go back to my hotel, I think I got some stuff you can fit into and then we can head on out."

"What about shoes, you've got bigger feet than I do."

"Are you calling me Bigfoot?"

"Maybe his cousin twice removed." She smiled cheekily at him.

Jon laughed as he headed down the road, heading back towards the main part of Sedona. "This is what I miss about you, Bren. This, us, joking and having fun." Jon motioned between himself and her.

"Yeah, I do, too." The way she said it, in a light sort of way, made Jon glance at her. "I'm sure it would be fun to go on the road with you guys."

"I sense a but coming on."

"I don't think that's the life that I'm looking to be in."

"We're not asking you to live on the road with us. We just want you to stay for six months, until…"

"Until I have to start my dialysis, yeah I know. But there's that whole Total Divas stuff that I will have to deal with. I'm not sure I want to let people know everything about me."

"Yeah, there's that. I can attest to it, Joe's cousins are often on the show."

"What is with so many Johns in this business, huh? and J O N. Brie's dad, Trinity's guy, you, John Cena. Oh God, I'm stuck with him aren't I. I mean if Brie's my sister in law then he is in some way sort of a brother in Law to me. He's family." She put a hand up to her cheek. "Oh my God, I never thought about that."

"What, that in some way you're going to have a Cena in your family?"

"Well, he's a nice guy, don't get me wrong. It's just he's too damn perfect, you know. Everyone sees him as almost too perfect. That he's Jesus incarnate or something."

"Yeah, even though Bryan is sort of The Face of the WWE, John is the ultimate face. Seen him go heel yet?"

"John going heel, please." She laughed. "That's like seeing a spotted zebra. Not going to happen."

"Come on, The Shield are three faces now. What was the last thing you said about that?"

"Seth Rollins ass looks good in those pants?" She guessed, looking at her friend.

He smiled, shook his head and slowed the car down when they came to a stop light. "No, not that. You said seeing the Shield go Face was not going to happen."

"Do you think they will split you guys up? I know they have a hard time keeping factions around."

"It will happen, whether it will be this year or not, but it will happen sooner or later. Which sucks because those guys are damn good, for all of us being in different states instead of back down in Florida. First chance Colby got he moved back to Davenport to be closer to his family."

"What took you away from Ohio then?"

He out right didn't answer her. Instead he reached over and flipped on the rental car's radio, switching it to an alternative rock station.

Brenna rested her head against the window knowing the conversation had gone in the wrong direction than what she wanted. She knew in due time she would find out why Jon moved to Las Vegas, but that it would on his terms when she would know.

* * *

><p>Jon waited on the other side of his hotel bathroom door, waiting on Brenna. She had been in there for a long time in his opinion, and he could hear strange sounds going on in there.<p>

"Bren, what's going on?" He knocked on the closed door.

"I can't reach my zipper. Can you come in here and help?" He heard her ask.

Hoping that she wasn't playing games, he opened the unlocked door and glanced in. She still stood in the bathroom in that spaghetti strapped dress that went down to the floor. In part because she hated high heels. She wore a pair of low heels for the wedding. She was trying mercilessly to reach the zipper he had to zip up earlier.

"Here, turn around." Jon took her shoulders and turned so that she was facing away from him. "You were packed into this thing weren't you?"

"Yeah."

She'd always had issues with her weight. Brenna was well aware of that, well aware of the fact that she was not the small thing not like her sister in law or most of her other family members. Not perfect. What she lacked in appearance, and facial beauty, she made up in a personality like no other.

"Well, you're still looking good, Bren." He dragged the zipper down to the middle of her back.

He looked at Brenna in the mirror. As she held up the gown with her hand, Brenna leaned back against him.

"Do you think I should go with you guys?" She asked.

"That's up to you, Bren." He propped his chin up on her head. "But I would really love to have you on the road. I haven't been around you in what, a year? Besides coming to see you that day at the hospital."

"I think so."

"So will you?"

She stepped away from him. "I don't know. I have to think about it first."

"Okay, that's the least I can hope for right now." He turned around and went out before returning. "Here's some cloths you can fit into. Get dressed so we can get out of here." Brenna had to use one of Jon's belts to keep the jeans up on her round hips and his shirt fit perfectly. She pulled her dark hair out of the the confines and wet it down to get the hair spray out of it. At least until she looked presentable, Brenna didn't mind.

"Ready, Bren?" Jon asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well except for the shoes." She said as she looked at her low heels and then at the baggy cloths she was wearing.

Putting the dress down on his bed, Brenna sat down with it.

"Tell you what, let's just go to a bowling alley. Here's a pair of socks and let's just get out of here. I know you wanted to do it for a while…"

"Oh that would be great." She said standing up and taking the socks from him.

"A girl that goes bowling, be still my beating rib cage."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about." She hit the side of her head. "Scary Godmother?"

"How many cartoons do you think I watch?" Jon laughed as she stood in front of him in his cloths and socks. "Come on, Munchkin, time to go have some fun."

* * *

><p>The only bowling alley within Sedona that was open all night was one in the downtown amongst spiritual shops and other things that could swindle people out of their money.<p>

"Ten bucks says I can get this." Brenna said motioning down to the seven-ten split at the end of the lane.

"You're on, Bren." Jon leaned back in the plastic seat at the score table.

Brenna smiled and threw the ball, watching it. It rolled down the lane, aiming for the pin on the right. Unfortunately only that pin fell down.

"Ha! You owe me ten bucks." Jon laughed, dusting off his arms and straightening his shirt.

"Just watch, Mox." She turned back around to the pin that was still standing up.

She held her hands out and closed her eyes. With a flick of her hand the pin fell over.

"How did you?" Jon asked as she walked back to him.

"Oh that, just a little bit of magic." She wiggled her fingers in the air. "And a magician never tells her secrets." She sat down and looked at the man. He glared at her, crossed arms and one foot stretched out while the other shook on the ball of his foot.

"Okay, okay. I owe you ten dollars. Sorry, but I couldn't help it." She shook his knee. "You know me, Jon."

His frown turned up into a smirk. "Yeah, I know. Tell you what, Bren, give me a reason why you should go on the road and you can keep that ten bucks you owe me."

"Swindler." She sat back in her seat, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I guess one would be so that I can see what the rest of the world would be like. I can meet new people and uh, I guess so that I can be around you a little bit more."

Jon smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear in the first place."

"Do you think the others will accept me?"

"Others? Are you talking about Total Divas or any of the other superstars that are with the company?"

"Yeah, I guess. Should I stay away from people? Or a group of people?"

He lifted one shoulder. "Well, if you watch the shows."

"Only when you're on do I ever watch the shows."

"Well, then you should know that there are a few you should stay away from. Can't say that I like John Cena much," he said.

"Neither do I yet he's a part of my life. So, anyone else?"

Jon seemed to think about it. "Well there is John's friend Randy Orton. They call him the Lady Killer behind the scenes."

"That's good, I don't think I can handle him."

"Most of the other guys are pretty cool. Bray Wyatt is a close friend. He and I go back to FCW. You'll like Colby and Joe, you know," he started.

"Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, yeah I know who they are." She sighed and looked up at the lights. She was quiet for a little while, letting the noises of the bowling alley play around them as she thought about it. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'll be going then. Can't say that I'm excited about possibly being on that Total Divas show."

"Yeah, that will be a deal breaker but look, Bren, if you have any problems, any shit going down, then I am there for you. You know that."

"I know that, Jonny." She smiled at him, putting her hand on his knee again. "I know that."

"Brenna." The wrestler said, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, Jon."

"Don't call me Jonny ever again." He reached over and patted the side of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Chapter 3 should be up soon, either later today or early tomorrow. There are still about twelve chapters to go before I just stopped for no apparent reason. So, see you guys in the next chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3: When Death Comes Knocking

**Chapter 3, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Comes Knocking<strong>

She was death warmed over. Brenna's feet hurt, her back was in a knot from sitting on the plane from Sedona, Arizona all the way back to Seattle, Washington. Even on the drive back to Aberdeen was hard on Brenna. She still hadn't been feeling well for the most part. Not only that but she saw that her dad wasn't doing so well either.

Brenna opened the front door, lugging her suitcase in behind her. "No Mom, Jon and I aren't getting back together." She held the door open for both of her parents.

"Why not?" Her mother asked as she struggled to get her suitcase in the front door. "He makes you so happy."

"Mom, Jon and I will only ever be friends anymore." She replied as she watched her father enter the house. "Dad, are you okay?" Brenna asked touching his arm.

Short breaths escape his mouth. Sweat started forming on his brown and upper lip. Mr. Danielson stopped just inside the front door and put his hand over his chest.

"I'm fine." He wheezed out.

"No, you're not fine." His wife dropped her things near the couch and came back to him. "Brenna, go start the car. We're taking him to the ER."

"I'm fine," which was followed by a fit of coughing.

Once the coughing subsided, Brenna put her hand on his shoulder. "No, you're not fine, Dad." She took the keys from his hand and headed out the front door.

If only their first night back in Aberdeen would have ended peacefully.

If only Mark Danielson hadn't died that night, maybe then everything would have been normal.

* * *

><p>The noise of the live Raw show was nearly deafening. Bryan had been in the hall when Jon stepped out of the men's locker room. To see Jon Good flustered was hard to process, Jon was never flustered. He looked pale as he held the phone out to him.<p>

"It's Brenna."

"Brenna?" Bryan took the phone from Jon. "Brenna, what's wrong?" Bryan asked holding the phone to his ear.

There was a sob on the other end of the line. "It's Dad, Bryan. He's had another heart attack."

"What?"

Before he could continue with the slew of questions flowing through his head, Brenna continued. "He's dead, Bryan. He died. He's dead." There was a thump sound, which he was sure was Brenna's back connecting with the wall. "He's gone."

Bryan looked up at Jon, who was looking back at him. Neither man could say what the other was thinking but they both were thinking about how close the Danielson father to his daughter.

"Dad isn't a match, is he?" Bryan asked, and Jon visibly became upset.

Rolling his eyes and throwing up his hands in the air, Jon continued shaking his head as he ran his hands over his face.

"How can you ask that? He died two minutes ago." Brenna's voice started to raise.

"I"m just thinking about you, Brenna."

"Well don't for once." She snapped and then started crying again. "Just get home when you can."

"I will, I just can't leave." Bryan said, his voice raw with emotion. "Not yet."

She made a sound in return. "Yeah, I know. I know you have work to do and Dad would never want to take you away from it. Just get home as soon as you can. Love you, Bryan."

"Love you, too, Sis." They hung up and Bryan looked to Jon.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"You weren't around or picking up your phone so she called me." He shrugged, pressing a thumb to the side of his eye. "And, Dipshit, your dad wasn't a match for a kidney transplant." "She didn't tell me that." "They couldn't get a hold of you for a long time when she was put on the list. Your parents couldn't reach you and she needed someone to talk to."

Raking his fingers through his hair and then down his beard, Bryan stomped a foot and sighed. "I've got to look for Triple H. He needs to know that I have a family emergency." Handing Jon his phone back, Bryan still didn't know what to do even if he knew he had to say something.

* * *

><p>Brenna was in her home again, in her room. It was dark, to match her mood as she sat cross legged in the middle of her bed. The soft sound of her mother talking on the phone. She was trying to get the funeral arrangements under way. A wedding and a funeral, it was almost too much for Brenna to deal with.<p>

Her cell phone in front of her started going off. Looking down, because it was Skillet's Monster song that was playing, she knew exactly who it was.

"Hi, Jon." She answered the phone.

"Hi." There was shuffling going on in the background. "How's things for you, Bren?"

"How do you think they are doing?" She asked, snapping at her friend. "I'm sorry, I'm just so… it's so hard right now, you know."

Jon nodded, but spoke up anyway. "I guess I don't really know what it is like to loose someone. I never really had anyone to worry about back in Ohio. Mom and I were never really on good terms."

There was some thumping sounds going on in the background that Brenna could hear. "Did you just get back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, Colby drew the short straw and got stuck with me."

"I feel sorry for him."

"Well Joe finally got his fiance to come on the road with his daughter so they have the other room."

"That's cute." She smiled at the thought. "How long are they staying for?"

"Not long. I think a night and then they are heading back to Pensacola."

She paused, running her hand over the large blanket that her grandmother, her Dad's mother, had made before she died. Too many memories flooded her brain as she sat on her bed. Brenna didn't know what to say, she was choking up all over again.

"I don't think I want to go on the road." She confessed.

"Brenna, Babe, I thought you did."

"I am supposed to leave in a week, but Dad's funeral is in a few days and I don't think I want to go anymore."

"Brenna," he half whined as he sat down on the bed in the hotel room. "Your dad wouldn't want you to stop, you know that right. I miss you, Bren, I really want you on the road."

"Well, I'm sorry, Jonathan, I am not in the mood to be traveling around with Dad dying so suddenly." Her voice started to raise again as she stood up from the bed.

Her room was on the small side, it only took six steps to reach one wall and then another six to the other side again. Just seeing the pictures of her and her father together was enough to cause her to start crying again.

"Come on, Babe, you need to stop."

"Stop what, stop being human? I'm not like you, Jon. I'm not an emotionless asshole."

"Brenna!" The man known as Dean Ambrose practically yelled. "What the fuck, Rollins!" He yelled as the phone started sounding strange.

"Hello, is this Brenna Danielson?" A new voice asked coming over the line.

She sniffed. "Yeah. Colby right?" Then she wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek away.

"Yep, that's me." He laughed as he danced out of Jon's grasp. "I know Dean can be an asshole, trust me I have to work with him every day. But look, he still has the hots for you."

"Shit head!" Jon yelled in the background.

"And I really would like to meet you myself." She couldn't help but to laugh at the sounds of ruffling cloths and muffled curses. "So tell me about yourself, sugar."

"Did you just call me sugar?" She asked.

"Well yeah. Ow, shit that boot hurts." Colby jogged to the other side of the room and locked himself in the bathroom. "There, now I have you all to myself. Don't get Jon wrong, he's looking out for you. I heard about your Dad dying. I lost a cousin, who was like a brother to me. We practically grew up together back in Davenport." There was a pause. "Man, Jon will you shut up? I'm trying to talk here." Again Brenna laughed. She sat down at her desk in her chair and looked at her lap top.

"Sorry, about that but Jon really wants his phone back. Tell you what, come on the road with us. It will make you feel better and I'm sure Jon will feel better even though he's being a heartless dickhead about all of this."

"He is being a dickhead about this." She agreed. "But, let me get through my Dad's funeral and we'll see how I feel about going on the road."

"Thanks, Sugar. That would really mean a lot to me and Jon."

She couldn't help but smile at Colby, even if he couldn't see it. "Tell Jon that I'll call him later, okay. I need to do a few things right now."

"All right, I'll let him know. I hope to see you later, Brenna." "Same here, Colby." She smiled again before hanging up.

Well now was never, she thought as she opened the laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later<strong>

It had been three days since Mark Danielson's death. Bryan and Brenna were both standing with their mother at the cemetery in Aberdeen where Mark was going to be buried. Both Bryan and Brie were there, tears running down their faces as it mixed with the late spring rain. Bryan had Brie, but Brenna only had her mom. Brenna held onto her mother's arm and leaned into her shoulder as she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground.

Three days, had it been that long since her father had died? While the grave was being filled in they turned away. Family and close friends were there, a wedding nearly a week earlier and then a funeral. How bad could that have been for the Danielson family? For Brenna, it had hurt a lot.

"Brenna," Bryan called out to her as she reached the car she and her mother had arrived in.

They both looked back at him and Brie. The tension was thick, as thick as the water in the air at least. Bryan and Brie didn't know if Brenna had decided to come on the road or not. Brenna wasn't in a very talkative mood with anyone at that moment, not that anyone could blame her.

"Have you decided yet?" Brie asked.

"I have." She nodded as she opened the door for her mom. "When do you guys leave?"

"In a few hours. I know it's not convenient but," Bryan started to say.

"I know, I contacted that woman Stephanie McMahon about what your schedule is like. She got me a ticket to fly out with you two." Brenna said. "So, I'm going back home and grabbing my things. Can I travel with you two to the airport?" She asked, fiddling with the flower she still held in her hand.

"Of course, yes. I'm glad Total Divas camera crew isn't here." Brie said, smiling through the rain.

"Not that I'm thrilled with having to be on that show, I guess it's something I'll have to get used to." Brenna said moving around to the side of the car. "I'll see you guys back home."

Home was the home she and her family lived in since Brenna was a little girl. This was the small gray colored house that she had so many memories in. So many times had she stayed home sick, with Mom there to teach her to bake. She could never accomplish cooking anything but baking had been her passion when it came to doing something besides magic and sleight of hand tricks.

"Did you and Jon get into a fight?" Bonnie asked her daughter as they pulled into the driveway. "I haven't heard you talk to him in the last couple of days."

"Yeah, we did have a fight and no I haven't talked to him since then either." She grumbled.

Bryan and Brie pulled up to the sidewalk in their rental. Bryan was more than happy to give his mom and sister a hug. The rain had subsided at this point, the clouds still hung low and they were still murky gray. For once, Brenna didn't seem like the world was going to end on her that day.

"How are you feeling?" Brie asked as she followed Brenna into her room.

The other dark haired woman shrugged. "Tired, I haven't been getting much sleep lately. How's the new house with Bryan?"

Bryan and her had moved to Phoenix, Arizona. Brenna hadn't had the chance to go out there to visit them, or see the new house.

"How is Josi doing?" Brenna asked referring to the the bull dog that Brie and Bryan were calling their baby.

"She's fine. A friend of ours watches Josi while we're on the road." Brie said as she walked around towards the closet. "Do you need help packing?"

"I got my medical supplies packed, I'll have to come back to get more when I run out." Brenna pointed to a suitcase that was open on the bed. There were about six small boxes that were in it mixed with some under garments.

"I have a question, where did you and Dean go after the reception party on my wedding?" "I wanted Denny's but we ended up finding a bowling alley."

"A bowling alley? Really?" Brie smiled to herself. "Well, I guess that's not really a bad thing."

"Well it was. He tricked me into going on the road. I haven't talked to him since I had a fight with him the night Dad died." Brenna sighed as she went to go get some cloths.

"You and Jon got in a fight?"

"I didn't want to go on the road, I just lost my dad, I am not contracted to work like Bryan and you, and I just didn't want to go on the road so soon after Dad's death."

"So why are you going on the road now?"

"Colby sort of made me smile and laugh. I know that's a stupid reason but…"

Brie held up her hand. "Hey, you're coming on the road, that's all I care about."

"I'm still trying to get over Dad's death, though." Brenna sighed as she walked back to her suitcase. "And Jon, I feel so bad for calling him a heartless asshole."

"Oh, sweetie." Brie reached over and rubbed her back. "Jon's a big guy. He is a heartless bastard sometimes, so you're right about that."

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

"No, but you and Bryan know him better than I do so I don't know what's going through that head of his."

Neither did Brenna for that matter. She didn't know what was going on with her good friend, her best friend as Jon was to her.

Maybe when she got on the road it will all be better. At least that's what she hoped would happen.

Of course this was the WWE world, her brother's world, and Jon's world. Anything could happen and more than likely something would.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. <strong>

**Also, I want all of you to know that I've been busy so I don't know when I can get Chapter 4 up.**


	5. Chapter 4: Touching a New World

**Here's another update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touching A New World<strong>

Brenna looked out the window of the airplane.

Everything looked tiny as they neared the Georgia airport. The cars was moving dots and she couldn't make out the people as the plane started to descend.

"Are you okay?" Brie asked.

She responded. "I'm just thinking."

Brie thought she knew exactly what Brenna was "Jon is going to be glad you decided to come on the road." Brie continued. "And I'm sure his friends are going to love you as well."

"I'm just preparing myself for Total Divas. That's what I'm really worried about."

She was really scared about that. Brenna was more than scared, she was terrified. It wasn't really about the divas, she'd met them all before, mostly at the wedding, but it was about revealing her health history. Her personal life was her own, no one else needed to know.

"You'll be okay. I know Bryan's family didn't really want to be involved but, well, eventually do you think it will come out?" Brie asked her sister in law.

Brenna shrugged, unsure herself of what was to come.

Bryan, Brie and Brenna exited the airport terminal with their carry on things. Others who were apart of the WWE performers were also getting off other planes in the area and they were mingling around to talk to each other.

"Bren!" Brenna heard her friend calling out.

Picking up the pace, Brenna nearly ran as she locked her eyes on the figure that had called out to her. Even John Cena and Nikki Bella watched as Brenna dropped her suitcase and then threw her arms around Dean Ambrose's neck, happily hugging him.

"I'm so sorry," she said pulling back from him.

"No, I'm sorry, Bren. I was being a heartless asshole." He smiled, and then tugged at her hair, while looking down at her. "How are you feeling, how was the flight?"

"A little bumpy, I think we flew through a storm." She laughed slightly. Then she looked over his shoulder. "Um, are those two with you?"

Jon looked behind him and then looked back at her. "Yeah, that's Joe and Colby. My soon to be former teammates."

"Soon to be?"

"Yeah, I got the word that we're being split up."

"Oh, wow. I liked seeing you guys together." She said as she bent down to get the hand of her suitcase.

"Well, I'm being the ass and attacking him." Colby said jabbing his thumb at Joe, who was talking on the phone.

"Hi," skirting around Jon, Brenna held her hand out to Colby. "I'm Brenna Danielson."

He shook it. "It's good to finally meet you, Brenna. I'm Colby Lopez. How long will you be on the road?"

"Six months or so, maybe less. I haven't really figured it out. So you're the one that talked me into coming on the road with my brother?" She smiled at him. "I want to thank you."

"Hey, nothing to thank here. I saw the way Jon wanted you here. I think it could be something more than that but… ow, damn it Joe, what was that for?"

Joe Anoa'i slipped his phone into his pocket. "You being a jackass, that's what. Hi, I'm Joe." The Samoan extended a hand to her.

She shook it, smiling at his gray eyes that looked down at her. "Nice to meet you, Joe." Brenna glanced around. "Sorry, but I have to go. Bryan's waving for me to get going. I'll see you guys later, right?"

"Of course." Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a hug. Kissing her temple, he pulled back. "See you later, Bren."

She rubbed his arm. "You too. See you later, Joe. You, too, Colby." She waved at his friends and then headed back towards where Bryan and Brie.

Colby smiled as he watched her walk away. "I see why you like her." Joe slapped him again. "Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You, you're what's wrong. You like talking about what you think, don't you?" Joe asked as he grappled with his pull along suitcase.

"That's not true, well not all the way true."

Jon groaned. "Well, it makes no difference now. Come on let's go. We have a rental car to pick up."

Not so for Brenna, she was riding in her brother's bus. Trinity, Jon Fatu and Ariane were there along with Brie and Bryan.

"There are too many B names in here." Trinity said, laughing as Brenna was rearranging her bus bed. "But it's really nice to see you again, Brenna."

She looked over her shoulder. "You too, how are you guys doing anyway?"

Jonathan Fatu spoke up. "We're doing good. So, what do you plan on doing on the road anyway?"

Brenna was trying her hardest to ignore the cameraman that was in the bus, or the soundman that was standing next to the cameraman. All ready they were starting the new season of Total Divas. Trying to think of it, trying to come up with an answer to Jon's question, she looked back at her stuff.

"Well, that's a magical question, isn't it?" She asked, smirking at him over her shoulder.

"What do you have planned?" Brie asked.

"Tricks aren't necessarily planned, some are just done without much planning before hand. To do some of the things I do it's usually just done on the spot. Like," she saw a few water bottles next to Jon's hand. "Oh, I know. This is a good one."

Brenna grabbed a few glasses from the kitchenette that was in the bus and then walked to the table that Jon was leaning on. She knew he was a cousin to Joe Anoa'i.

"Didn't we meet back in Sedona at Brie's wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think. Trin tried to get us to talk." Jon smiled.

"I remember now." She then motioned to the water bottle. "Can I?" She asked, motioning to the bottle.

"Oh, uh, sure I guess. What do you have planned?"

She turned the bottle in her hand, looking at the label and then twisted off the cap. "You know, I've been told to drink more water." Lining up the five glasses she continued. "They want me to get in at least five glasses a day. This can be hard you know." She smiled and then poured the water into one of the glasses. "Water is essential for me to function. It's really important to life in general. Everyone needs it." As she rattled on, she was pouring more and more water into the glasses, more water than what a water bottle was capable of filling. "I don't care for it enough. I hate to even swim. I mean I can swim, and I'm sort of good at it but I don't like swimming in general." Soon all five glasses were filled with water and when she handed it to Jon, he stared at it and then at her.

"It's really good at the bar, clubs, I even do this in front of bartenders and trust me patrons love me." She smiled as she picked up one of the glasses. "See, it's real." She took a few gulps and smiled. "Wow, that is good water. I don't drink alcohol, so this will do for now." Downing the rest of the water glasses, and then picking them up and depositing them in the kitchenette sink. "I'm going to lay down. I'm not feeling so good."

"You're not?" Bryan perked up at those words.

"No, I'm not sick, I'm just really tired. Aberdeen is in a different time zone, we're like three hours ahead right now. My body wants to catch up with those lost three hours." She said.

"Okay, but you will tell me you're sick or anything."

"I will. Don't worry."

And she climbed into her bunk, nearly fall asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>The bus pulled into the arena, the bus driver announcing that they were there. Brenna had slept through the rest of the ride to the next show.<p>

"Your phone went off a few times." Ariane said as they got off the bus.

While trying to tame her nearly wild hair, Brenna felt the text vibration going off in her pocket. "Yeah, it's just Jon. I'm sure he's worried about me."

"How do you know it's that Jon?" The diva asked.

"The tone, certain texts from certain people get different tones." She replied. "Biohazard is Jon's tone."

"That Jon, yeah, I'm sure he is."

In a way Brenna didn't want people to know that Jon Good, known as Dean Ambrose, was her best friend. It was to respect his personal life, while trying to keep hers intact as well. She definitely didn't want people to know the she and him had been in an on and off relationship with the last couple of years.

Grabbing her phone, she looked at the missed texts, the last was of him telling her to meet him in the catering room. Catering sounded good, Brenna was hungry.

"Listen," she touched Ariane's shoulder. "I'll meet up with you guys later. Some of my friends want to meet up with me."

"Sure, that's cool." She nodded, the others nodding as well and saying they would meet up later.

"Don't forget," Bryan started to say.

She held up her satchel bag. "Yeah, I know. I've got the alarm set on my phone. I'll catch you guys later."

Brenna flashed the guard her pass, who let her in. Finding the catering room required to ask a few people. But most of the people looked too busy, most of them were running around, not really looking at her. Brenna eventually found a blond she recognized from Total Divas.

"You're Summer Rae, right?" Brenna asked as she approached her.

"Yeah." The blond looked down her nose at Brenna, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say hi, also that I'm traveling with Bryan and Brie, and do you know where the catering area is?" Brenna asked.

Again with the roving eyes, assessing her or something like that. "Yeah, down that way." She pointed to her right, which was Brenna's left.

"Thank you. That really means a lot." Brenna nodded and walked off, heading in the direction Summer had pointed to her.

In the catering room, Brenna found the person she was looking for. It was Jon, all right and he brought his three friends.

"Jon, Colby, Joe, hi." She greeted as she approached where they were standing, each with bottles of water in their hands. She couldn't help placing her free hand over her mouth and laughing slightly to herself.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Nothing, I was just showing off some of my other tricks to your cousin earlier. It dealt with water and a water bottle." She flipped her hand.

"Really? Jon mentioned that you do magic tricks." Colby said as he took a minor step towards her.

She smiled bigger. "Yeah, Bryan had wrestling and I got interested in magic and illusion from David Copperfield, Penn and Teller, I've even seen some of Criss Angel's shows."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I went to Vegas." She gave Jon a sideways look.

"Wait," Joe cut in. "If you've been to Las Vegas, then does that mean you've been to Jon's place, too?"

"Yeah, kind of um, well when we were sort of dating. We were on at the time and he surprised me by taking me to see Criss Angel."

Jon shrugged. "Yeah, we used to date. We can never figure out if we love each other or hate each other."

"Most of the time it was his fault." She pointed a thumb at him.

"My fault!" Jon basically yelled, a hand coming to rest over his heart. "You could," Brenna interrupted him.

"That's why I said it was mostly you, some of it had to do with me and you know it." She poked him on his vest covered shoulder.

"Can you two not fight?" Joe suggested making them look at him. "At least not right now. We need to go over our places in the show."

"When do you disband?" Brenna had suddenly remembered the conversation she and Jon had back in Sedona.

"Next month after Payback." Colby answered. "You're going to be there, right?"

"I hope so. I miss hanging out with Jon and Bryan." She reached over and tugged on Jon's vest collar. "No matter how often you and me fight, you're still apart of my life." "I know, Bren." He smiled, bringing her in for a hug. "Do you want to hang out after the show tonight?"

"Dinner with Bryan and the others. Breakfast? I can travel with you to the next show." Jon glanced at the other two. "Up to them really. We all have to agree before doing anything." "Sure." Joe said.

"I don't mind at all." Colby nodded, smiling at her.

"Then it's settled, you can join us for breakfast and then head to the next show." Jon rubbed her back before stepping around her. "Meet us back here after the show, kay?"

"You got it, Jonny." She called after him.

"Don't call me Jonny!" He yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been really busy for the last couple days and I will more than likely be busy for the coming month. I may not update as often as I used to do back when I was writing but I am enjoying this story and I hope you do too. Tune in next time. I would love to hear your thoughts about this story, so reviews and PMs are great right now.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Jungle Jamboree

**Well, I decided to give you guys a nice Halloween treat. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jungle Jamboree <strong>

It was after Brenna had taken care of her bathroom needs, after that delightful healthy snack in catering, when she opted for cookies. She couldn't resist snack foods, especially cookies.

"Mm, cookies." She said as her eyes took in the look of the displayed pastries out for everyone.

Literally the catering area was in the middle of a hall. As was the case, Bryan had told her, in some arenas. Some other places were lucky enough to have their own rooms. This was just a row of tables in a wide hall somewhere in the back of the building near to where the divas and men's locker rooms were.

As she selected her cookies, Brenna saw people going by. People like Bad News Barrett, who appeared to be good friends with Sheamus and Drew McIntyre. All three exuded masculinity, much like all three members of The Shield. Although Drew did off put her in some way. Maybe it was the little trunks and long hair, she wasn't sure but Brenna did decide to not interrupt their conversation as she savored the bit of her peanut butter cookie.

"You know, those will make you fat right?" A woman said, which turned out to be Summer Rae.

"Oh," Brenna mumbled as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand and swallowing. "Hi, Summer. How's everything for you?"

She gave a one sided shrug, looking Brenna over again. "Well, they decided to cut my match tonight against Layla, but what ev, you know. Oh sorry, of course you don't. You're not a performer."

Taken aback slightly at the sentence that was just spoken, Brenna dusted her hand off on her black jeans. "Well, I guess not a television star like you. But I do like performing for people."

The blond laughed. "Doing what exactly?"

"Magic."

"Magic, like the card game?"

"Illusion tricks, a lot of manipulation of people's perceptions. Moving objects, making things appear seemingly out of nowhere. I did that at Brie's and Bryan's wedding. Everyone loved it." Fighting to not say 'you should have been there', Brenna kept it simple. "The quick change dance was their favorite."

Again with Summer looking her over, one more time and Brenna decided to call her on it. "Well, I have better things to do. I can't be stuck here all night long. Tell Brie I said hi, will you?"

Before Brenna could respond, Summer walked away, hips swaying too much for her own good.

"What did she want?" A Bella asked approaching Brenna from behind.

A quick glance over her shoulder gave Brenna everything she needed to know. John Cena and Nikki Bella were watching Brenna intently. John looked a little, eh, in Brenna's opinion. He looked like he as consentrating on her for some reason.

"Telling me that eating cookies will make me fat, something about her match being canceled. You know, oh sorry, of course you don't. You're not a performer." Brenna shrugged, as she eyed her beloved cookie. "Besides, I was nice. She said to tell Brie she said hi, anyway."

"Course she would." John mumbled, which Brenna barely heard. "You're not dating anyone, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Nikki put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it and pulling her away from some of the WWE workers that were nearby. "Because she's that kind of person. A bitch, she wants anything, your happiness if you have something she wants. She tried getting with John behind my back."

"Luckily I had enough strength to say no to her." John added, closing off the gap next to Nikki. "Just be careful around her."

"I can't guarantee anything, okay. If she starts anything then I'll take it up with her or Bryan."

"She tried breaking up his relationship with Brie." Nikki said. "Look, I know you don't want anything to do with the drama backstage, but watch out. It's a jungle here."

That was an understatement. From her spot at the tables, after John and Nikki left, Brenna watched the goings on in a disconnected way. Like any place, there were cliques. She saw the way some of the workers interacted with the entertainers- that's what the superstars and divas essentially were, just entertainers. Entertainers seemed to stick with pockets of their own, the higher ups on the list of fans stuck together- with the minor exception of the three Europeans from earlier. A lot of the non Total Divas were sticking together even if most were not even in the show. As Brenna munched on her cookies, she watched the divas Alicia Fox, Aksana, a blond she didn't recognize, and a tall blond with a Russian accent walk by. To them she was invisible. Nobody they needed to worry about.

Just how she liked it, she wasn't someone anyone needed to worry about.

"Hi." A happy go lucky voice said approaching.

"Colby, what a surprise." She said in a flat sort of way.

"You're not watching the show." He stated as he grabbed a nearby water bottle.

"I've got my own show going on here." She motioned to the area around her. "Interesting to see the many different cliques going on right now."

He looked around too. "I never really thought about it. I just usually stick to the NXT people I worked with. Jon, Joe and I worked in tandem back in late 2011 for a time. Bray Wyatt and some of them. They are cool people."

"You don't hang out with John Cena or my brother?" She questioned him.

"Don't get me wrong, they are cool guys but when it comes to working out matches we tend to only hang out and talk about, well, matches. I understand why Bryan and John are friends, their girls are sisters. Actually I tend to hang out with Bryan a lot more since him and Jon are buddies."

"Kind of the same thing with John and I. We only talk because of Bryan. Otherwise, we're usually with the Bella twins if we're together at all."

"Bryan makes it a point of not bringing Brie around."

"Why?"

Colby shrugged as he leaned against the table next to her. "Not sure, but we don't complain. Male bonding or some shit like that."

"Well you'll get stuck with me more than not." She nudged him with her elbow. "Besides, you're the cute one."

"Is that a come on?" He smiled at her.

"I'm being honest. Can't say the same about Joe, I don't know him well. You, well, a few bad things go through my head from time to time. Mostly if you could floor stomp Jon ever now and then, especially if we get into a tiff."

The man next to her laughed. "I'd be happy to do that for you the next time you ask."

"Good. He needs it." She took a bite out of her cookie. Then she saw him watching her. Swallowing the bite quickly, she looked up at him. "What?"

Grabbing her wrist, Colby brought the cookie up to his mouth and bit into it. "Welcome to the jungle." He said with a mouthful of her cookie. And then he just walks away without saying anything.

"At least I don't look like a scruffy faced monkey, Wolfman."

He flashed her the rock on symbol with his hand and just kept walking with his water bottle.

She was beginning to like him more and more.

* * *

><p>Colby and Nikki were right, it was a jungle around a WWE show.<p>

Brenna found this out as the show was going on. If everything that happened before the show was entertaining, it hyped up as the show started.

The Funkadactyles were running around trying to find their outfits for their diva tag match. The staff workers were just as frantic when one of the lighting systems wasn't lighting up as it should have and it was the start of the show. If anything it was more fun to stand back and watch everyone else worry about what was going on.

And eat cookies.

"No milk?" Bryan asked as he walked up with his title belts.

"There wasn't any."

"Just as well, with your kidneys…" he started to say, but was cut off by the narrowed look his sister was giving him. "So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's been interesting."

"Meet any new people?"

"Seen them but haven't really met anyone new besides Jon's Shield buddies. Joe's nice, Colby's an interesting man and Jon, well Jon is Jon, there is no denying that."

"Yeah, he is something." Putting the belts down on the table, Bryan grabbed a water bottle. "Here, you should be drinking more."

She held up her partially empty one. "I'm on it." Brenna said as she watched Barrett and McIntyre walk on by for their matches.

"You know Mom is worried about you, right? If you're on the road with me you need to take better care of yourself."

"I've done just fine, Bryan." She snapped. "Do you want to count my catheters? Here," she kicked her satchel bag towards him. "Go on, check."

"Brenna, I'm just doing what Dad would want me to do."

"You've never really cared before. I mean I only just met your wife like six months ago." Brenna reached down and grabbed her bag.

"You know the issues between mom, dad and me."

"No I don't. You want to know why, because you never really spoke about any of it with me. And I lived with them. Even they wouldn't tell me. It makes me feel like I'm always the last to know."

"It was about wrestling, Bren. It's always about wrestling, about the life I lead while being on the road. Some times I don't even sleep."

"And what does that have to do with you not trying to be there with me."

"Nothing," he said.

"Exactly. Whatever your issues with mom and dad had nothing to do with me. So why couldn't you have done anything. I tried, Bryan, I tried real hard to keep in touch with you. Only when death is on the horizon do you ever come through."

"Bry, Brenna, what's going on?" Brie asked as she came into the squable these two siblings were having. Camera crew in tow no less.

Tossing her empty napkin away, Brenna dusted off her hand. "Just big brother here trying too hard to be a dad I already had, thank you."

"Bren," he groaned as she draped the strap around her shoulder and walking off. "Brenna, get back here."

"Go to your match, Bryan!" She yelled out as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

There was at least one person she could talk to about it all. And Jon had invited her up to where he and the rest of the Shield were getting ready for their part in the night's show. So it was the best option for Brenna and she knew it.

"Hi again." Colby smiled as she neared to where they were getting ready to go on the show.

"Hi." She mumbled leaning against the wall with her bag swinging at her side.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked.

"Well, I got pissed off at my brother. Everyone is telling me how much of a jungle is around here and the ape I have to deal with is Bryan."

Jon looked at the younger woman. "So, what's going on right now?"

"I'm coming with you after the show, that's what I've decided." She said looking back at him. "If that's fine with you guys."

The two others looked at Dean. "It's okay with me." Joe said.

"Yeah, I'm more than happy to have her with us." Colby added.

It only took him a moment to decide. "Okay, you're coming with us." Jon concluded, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"You're up." The stagehand who was accompanying the three men said.

"Kay. Gotta go. See you later." Joe said before walking to the doorway where they were going to be entering through the crowd.

Jon hugged Brenna, Colby waved at her and she gave him the rock on sign before the three entered through the doorway.

No since hanging out there, Brenna decided. She decided to head backstage again and see about leaving earlier than expected.

* * *

><p>Bryan went running out to the parking lot, looking for the rental that The Shield had come in. The bus driver told Bryan that Brenna had taken her stuff off the bus and told him that she was going to be riding with someone else from the show. That only meant one thing in Bryan's mind.<p>

"Brenna, what are you doing?" He demanded as she watched Colby load her things into the truck with the rest of The Shield's things.

"I'm going to eat with them." She nodded her head to Colby. "Then I'm going to be staying with them for the night."

Of course, she thought, there had to be a cameraman with him. Jon and Joe simply stood in the background but poor Colby was stuck next to her.

"No, you're not." Bryan said.

"I'm twenty-eight, Bryan." She said as she tossed in her satchel. "I'm an adult, I can do as I want. And I've taken care of my needs and health since I've gotten here."

"I'm doing what Dad would have wanted me to do, Brenna." Bryan tried to touch her, but she jerked back, knocking into Colby in the process.

"Dad's dead. And you've never seemed to care before." "Don't say that." Bryan's shoulder's slumped, holding a hand out towards her. "Please, I've always worried about you."

Brenna shook her head and turned to close the back of the rental. "Sorry, Bryan. I know you worry but telling me that I don't take care of myself is just wrong. I'll come back, eventually when I'm not so pissed off with you, You evil Ewok."

She turned Colby around by the arm and motioned for the other two to get into the car.

"Brenna."

"Night, Bryan. I'll text later when I'm back at the hotel."

The four of them got into the car, leaving Bryan and the camera crew standing like idiots in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, a treat to munch on until I get the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. See you soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Why We Live This Way

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys. I haven't given up on this one just yet. It's just that I've been totally busy and just now getting to posting another chapter.**

**So here it is, Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Why We Live This Way<strong>

"Denny's?" Jon asked from the front passenger seat.

"Sure." Joe, Colby and Brenna chorused together.

Joe was the designated driver. Colby had told her because he was the best out of the three of them to drive places. Jon took the front passenger seat and Colby was reserved to the back seat.

"I'm not as tall as they are." He said pointing to Joe and Jon's head.

"That's okay, Wolfman," Brenna patted his knee, "we short people need to stick together."

"You're only what, exactly five feet tall?" Jon asked.

"I'm five foot two, Jonny."

"Don't call me Jonny!" He half yelled through clenched teeth.

Brenna just leaned back in the seat and smiled to herself.

The three of them pulled into the parking lot of the Denny's Jon had seen. Colby got out in a flash, ran around the side of the car that Brenna was on and opened the door for her.

"You didn't have to do that, Colby." She said as she slid on out.

"Uh, yeah I did." He smiled down at her. "A lady deserves the best when she's with the best."

"Is that a come on?" She asked, using the line he had said earlier in the night.

"No, just speaking the truth." Colby closed the door and then Jon locked the doors.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

Jon didn't say anything as he followed the group into the restaurant, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes cast down. Suddenly he found the dark asphalt more appealing than Colby and Brenna happily chatting.

"How often do you go to the gym?" She asked the slightly younger man of the group.

"Any chance I get. I love jogging in the morning though and I usually go to a gym afterward. We three try to do it together. Right guys?" He looked at Joe and Jon, the latter not showing any interest in the conversation.

"When we can." Joe answered. "I'm trying to get my daughter to come on the road with me and my fiance this summer."

"Do you have your own designated work out room in your home?" Brenna asked as Joe opened the door to the restaurant for her.

"Yep, drives my girl nuts when I'm home."

"Growing up, Bryan turned our basement into a gym. Why work out at a registered gym when he could do it on his own. Of course that was his room, I wasn't allowed in there."

"What, did he chew your ass out because you would be in there?"

Brenna sighed as she looked up towards the ceiling. "My brother is six years older than me. When I was fourteen I was told that I needed to loose weight and instead of going out to a gym I decided that I could use the treadmill in the basement. I think that was one of the worse fights my parents had with him about not letting me do something, or whatever." She shrugged as they waited for a waitress to seat them.

"Wow, sorry to hear that. Is your relationship with Bryan so strained?" Joe asked.

"I think he doesn't understand me, or what's going on with me and some times he doesn't care, at least that's what it felt like."

Soon that followed with a quiet moment between the four of them. That was something that Brenna hated.

"Do you keep up with weight training at your home?" Brenna asked as she turned to look at Jon, who had found an interesting article to look at than listen to them.

"Huh?" He looked back at her.

"Weren't you even listening?" She asked, shaking her hands at her side.

"No not really, and you know I don't lie about things like that." He nearly snapped at her.

Instead of responding she stared at him. First she didn't know what to think, and slowly her brows knitted together as she continued to stare at him.

"Oh well, it's nothing to worry about, Jon. I'm just getting to know your friends." She said nodding to Colby and Joe. "And besides, I know you like to jog in the morning. I tried but I couldn't keep up with Mr. Long Legs." She said.

"Brisk walking seem to work just as well as jogging." Joe supplied.

It was at the moment a waitress came up to the group of four. "Is it four tonight?"

Brenna turned around and smiled. "Yep."

"Sorry, we're slightly over worked tonight. But we'll try to be fast with your orders. Come this way." The brunette woman said as she picked up a stack of menus from the wait stand.

"That's quite all right." Jon said from behind Brenna. "We're not in a big hurry."

They were taken to a section in the back of the restaurant, in a four seater booth. Brenna suddenly grabbed Jon's hand and then pushed him into the booth, promptly sitting next to him.

"There, now I have you where I want you." She said plopping down next to him.

That left Joe and Colby to squeeze into the booth seat in front of her and Jon. Colby sat across from Brenna and the large Samoan pressed into the wall.

"You okay over there, Joe?" Brenna asked as he tried to adjust himself in the fake leather seat.

"An issue with us taller people. Not enough room." He looked at her with a slight smile, a slight tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"We could always change tables if we ask for it."

"Sorry, Bren, look around you," Jon motioned slightly. "This place is hopping. Not even a table open."

"Right, sorry." A splash of pink appeared on her face as she turned her attention to the menu.

Colby kicked her foot. "Hey, at least we have the end seats. More room to stretch out our short legs."

He actually got her to laugh, even if she was hiding behind the menu.

They chose what they were going to eat, each choosing a different meal. Brenna chose a turkey sandwich, the three men chose something to do with beef.

"I don't really care for beef. I prefer turkey or chicken."

"We need it to be fit and healthy." Colby flexed his right arm, showing off his well chiseled muscle.

"I know. Jon loves his beef."

"So, how did you two meet? I'm guessing it was through your brother Bryan, right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I had gone to New York where they were performing and met up with Jon after the show. Jon and Bryan had been working on and off for this one Indy promotion in a storyline after he was fired from the WWE."

"And you two dated?"

"On and off, because medical wise she couldn't leave Washington State and we tried on other times but we can never decide where we stood, friends or lovers." Jon then leaned over towards her. "What was it the last time we were on?"

"Two years ago, when you signed to the main roster. You broke it off because of the travel schedule and never being able to see me." She replied.

"Yeah, that's right." He leaned back. "But you know I still care about you a lot, right?"

The small smile spread across her face. "Yeah, I care about you too, Jonny."

"Don't call me Jonny." He jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow as the waitress brought them their drinks

* * *

><p>Joe slid the key card into the lock of his room. "Night all." He said as he opened it.<p>

"Night, Joe." Brenna called out to him.

Usually it was Jon and Colby sharing a room. This time it was Brenna, Jon and Colby sleeping in one room and Joe got the second room. His room only had one bed while there were two beds in the room the other three were sharing.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick." Brenna announced after she had turned off the alarm on her phone.

Grabbing her satchel bag, she quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"What's that about?" Colby asked Jon as he packed his stuff next to the double bed he was given in the room.

"What?" Jon asked as he slipped his shirt off over his head.

"That alarm thing. Earlier, at the restaurant it went off and she had to use the restroom. And now it's going off again. What's with that?"

"It's a medical thing. But I'm not going to say why. You need to ask her about it."

Colby thought about it, sitting down on his bed. What could she really have that Jon wasn't going to talk about? Some minutes later he heard the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. Brenna walked out as if nothing had happened. She was actually humming and zipping up her satchel bag.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Jon said as he gathered up his stuff.

"What time do we leave in the morning?" Brenna asked as she dropped her bag down on the table.

Jon stopped at the door. "Early, we need to be on the road so that we can get to the next city early enough for training."

"Oh, okay." She plopped down on the only other bed in the room.

After Jon had gone into the bathroom and the shower turned on, Colby turned towards where Brenna was sitting. She seemed to be sitting up and her eyes were closed.

"Are you meditating?" He cringed when he asked that.

"No, I'm sleeping." She opened her eyes. "Some times when I want to feel better I close my eyes and focus on what's bothering me."

"Are you thinking about what happened between you and Bryan from earlier?"

She shrugged, looking down and tracing the design on the blanket.

Colby was itching, he felt it pricking at the back of his neck and sweat seemed to form in his palms. Wiping them on his jean clad knees he sighed.

"Can I ask you a question, Brenna? I don't care if you don't want to answer it but I would really like to know. Jon mentioned you had a medical thing. Can you tell me what it is?"

If she stared down at the blanket any harder it would burn. Biting her lips was all that she could do.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm sort of fat." She said.

"You're not fat. You're just sort of lacking something I would think."

He was right, she was lacking something.

"I'm lacking kidney function." She said.

She had to look at Colby, she had to see what his face gave away. But it didn't. She could not tell what he was thinking. Until she saw his eyes widen, his mouth opened just slightly.

"Wow." He hoarsely whispered.

"Actually I'm in the final stages of kidney failure. This is why I'm on the road with Bryan right now. The last thing that will get me to feel something sort of normal before I have to start dialysis."

"Will you get a transplant?"

"Eventually, yeah." She sighed, raking her fingers over her scalp.

"Are you on a list now?"

"Yeah, I am. But none have been found."

"Not your family? That would be more common right?" Colby got off his bed and sat down next to her.

Brenna sighed. "Yeah, but, Dad wasn't a match. It wouldn't work. Mom, she's got diabetes and even though if she is a match then they wouldn't take hers."

"What about Bryan?"

"Who knows, he never got himself checked." She reached up an dabbed a single tear. "Some times it feels like he's not concerned about life back home. He got to where he wants to be, I guess that's all that matters. And besides, he couldn't wrestle if he has one kidney right?"

Colby shrugged, draping a strong arm around her shoulders. "Well, that depends on how healthy his kidneys are. Someone like me, I can live with one kidney as good as two."

A question popped into her head. "Would you give up your kidney to someone you don't know?"

"That's a hard question. No doubt I would do it for someone I care about but I'm not too sure about not knowing the person."

She nodded, looking back down at the bedding again.

"Well I think we need to get ready for bed." Colby tugged her into his side. "Feeling sick or anything right now?" "No. Maybe a little tired. I'll wait for Jon to get out of the shower to get into my pajamas."

"I'll just turn around. Really, Jon takes long showers."

"When he's got aches and pains, yeah he does." She scooted off the bed and went towards her bags. "Okay, fine, but you have to turn away."

Colby laughed as he stood up from the bed. Only there was one little issue. He was facing a small mirror in the room. He couldn't help but watch as Brenna pulled her shirt over her head, catching the sight of a sports bra before being covered up by a large shirt. He couldn't see her undress the bottom half, the mirror was that small. So he found her wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants with a Shield shirt.

"Nice choice of shirt." Colby said as she tossed her hair away from her face..

"Thanks."

"Okay, Brenna, now it's your turn to look away." He teased, smiling at her as his hands went to his belt.

Laughing, Brenna fell backwards and landed on the bed behind her.

` Neither of them knew that Jon was leaning an ear against the door, hearing much of what they had said. About Brenna's kidney failure, something about transplant and lastly he could just make out Brenna laughing, Colby as well.

Hopefully a shower would calm his nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, friends!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: The House Show 3 Day Later

**Sorry for the long delay. Life got in the way of me posting. Anyway, here's Chapter 7, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before the House Show… 3 Days Later<strong>

"Yes, Mom, I'm feeling good today. Actually I started going on walks in the morning with Jon."

"Really," her mother said happily. "That sounds good. You're not jogging are you?"

"No, he and I brisk walk, well he walks and I have to take four steps just to keep up with him." She said as she looked down at Jon. "We have a few hours until we have to get to the arena."

Colby had gone out for strength training, but Jon opted to stay in since he didn't have or want to do anything until the show. Jon had fallen asleep on Brenna's lap as she and him were watching a movie together on the couch. He fell asleep to her running her fingers through his hair and only woke up when her phone went off.

"Yes, I've made sure that Bryan knows where I am at every once in a while." She wrapped a chunk of Jon's hair around her finger as she spoke.

"I know you two had a fight." Brenna's mom said.

"I'm not mad at him. I just, well I wanted to calm down and the only person that could do that was Jon."

Bonnie could be heard murmur something. "How are you doing, about your father being gone?"

"It set in the other night. Colby said something that Dad would have said and I cried like a baby. I think I fell asleep in Jon's arms."

The older woman cooed. "Oh sweetie."

"Mom," Brenna groaned clamping her hand to her head. "We're not like that. Not yet," she said. Actually had to think about that.

"But soon right. Brenna, he is perfect for you."

"Wait until Bryan and Brie pop out a kid, you can forget about my nonexistent love life."

"Brenna." Jon warned, making her jump, which result in her knees jostling his head. "Shit, I wasn't asleep. But you need to stop talking negative about yourself."

"Yeah, Brenna Faith, you shouldn't talk like that." Bonnie's voice sounded in her ear.

"Not you, too, I swear. Bye, Mom. I'll call you later. Love you." One more goodbye and Brenna hung up the phone. "Get up."

"That's no way of being nice." Jon smirked at her as he sat up.

"It's the only way to get you to do anything." She grabbed her nearby water bottle and headed for the bathroom.

"You could still be nice about it." He called after her.

Jon trying not to think about what was going on in his head. He'd been asking himself questions, asking himself if it was possible to get her to agree to get with him again. Jon looked at her things, some of which were now in his bags. It felt good to have her there with him, no longer stuck at home because of her kidneys or sick, or because health care in Las Vegas was a crap shoot at best. It was like, Jon shook his head at the thoughts of finding himself drawn back to Brenna.

The toilet was flushed, he heard the water running and her humming again. Easing his head onto the back of the couch, he sighed, pressing his hands to his head.

"Jon, are you okay?" Brenna asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Breaking out of the memory of Brenna explaining her bathroom needs to Joe and Colby, he looked at her. That little green and white package was grasped in her hand and she went over to the little waste basket next to the bed she and him shared.

"Brenna, can I ask you a question?" He asked, twisting his head to the side to look at her.

"Of course, anything." She stood up and looked at him.

Jon opened his mouth, ready to say the words he had wanted to say for so damn long now. But he couldn't, not because he could not bring himself to it, but because Colby had unlocked the door and returned from his work out.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Colby told Jon. "I need to get ready for the show."

"Good, you smell." Brenna laughed as she sat down next to Jon on the couch again.

"Ha ha, that is so funny." The two toned haired man grabbed his stuff from his bag and then walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Brenna turned to Jon. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing, it's not important." He reached around her and grabbed the remote that was sitting next to her on the couch. "I wanna watch a game."

Her brows knitted together as she watched him. Something was off, something was not right but she knew better to question him about it. She sighed and reclined back, with her feet up on the couch and setting into watching some sort of sport game with Jon.

About twenty minutes later Colby exited shirtless. Instantly Brenna's head turned to look at him. Colby had on his wrestling pants, he was drying his long dark hair with a splash of blond mixed in. She watched the way he turned, the way his stomach flexed. Without realizing what she was doing, her right hand came to rest on her own stomach, distended from years of sickness.

"Come on, Colby, must you run around half naked?" Jon asked as he lifted his head up slightly.

"Hey, at least I'm not butt naked, I have more morals than you. Half the time his white ass blinds me." He smirked at Brenna and winked slightly before finding a graphic tee in his belongings.

Stuffing a laugh and hiding a smile was hard to do. She looked at Jon and instantly the smile faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, Bren. Nothing." He shoved his weight off of the couch and entered into the steam filled bathroom, an ill attempt to just get away.

"What's wrong with him?" Colby asked once he slipped the shirt on over his head.

"I don't know. He's upset about something."

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" Colby asked.

"No, I think we need to let him simmer until he can figure out what he's so mad about." She said. "So, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be traveling with my brother for a while. I hope you don't mind."

"You're not mad at him?" Colby's eyebrows raised slightly as he jerked his head back a little.

"No, not that I wasn't before. I just needed to get over things like him acting like our Dad. I know he worries but he worries in all the wrong reasons."

"I can only guess how he felt. Hey, maybe when my schedule lightens up you and I can hang out some time." Colby then reached down and found the black shirt he usually wore for his wrestling matches.

"Sure, that sounds fun." She smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"How about you decide what you want to do and I'll go a long with the ride."

Brenna's lips turned down as she shrugged in response. "Sure, just let me think about what we can do."

"Sounds good. Can I get your number?"

"Sure, I want to log you in as well." She took out her phone and walked up to Colby.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Surrounded by steam, steam that mimicked his mood, Jon had heard everything going on in the main room. He had heard the plan and tried to shut it all out by pressing the heels of his hands over his ears. Squeezing his eyes tight, just like the pressure in his chest, he whimpered.

So this is what real pain feels like, he thought to himself as he sat on the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>At The House Show <strong>

Bryan looked up when he heard his sister calling out to him. She was flanked by the three members of The Shield and she looked happy. Dare he say, radiated with happiness. It was hard to say he had ever seen her this happy before.

"Brenna." Brie called out heading over to her sister in law. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just had to be with friends." She motioned to Jon, Joe and Colby. "But I'll be traveling with you guys for a while."

"That's so good. I'm so glad you're not mad at my bonehead husband."

Watching the three men walk on by, she also saw Summer Rae from nearby watching them. Pushing away the negative thoughts about the blond, Brenna turned back to Brie.

"It's been what, a week since Dad died. I'm still trying to get over it you know. But I know that Bryan is just trying to watch out for me. Making sure that I'm okay."

"Oh, there's Nattie." Brie saw the other blond diva who was walking down the hall. "Come on, she's the only other Total Divas member you haven't met yet."

With her bag over her shoulder, she followed behind Brie and went on without even speaking to Bryan. He had his own pre-show business to tend to. He had a job to prepare for and she knew it wouldn't bother him if she didn't see him. She did send him a text telling him that she was in the arena.

Every once in a while there would be a wolf howl sound coming from Brenna's pocket. One of those wolf howls happened while she was standing around with John Cena, Nikki and Brie. The catering room, most of which had people in it, looked around but Brenna smiled to herself as she answered the text. It was bad with that cameraman following them.

"Who is that?" John twisted the phone at the brunette's grasp. "Who is Wolfman?"

Snatching the phone out of his large hand she held it to her chest. "Just a friend."

"A friend? Who?"

"It's just Seth Rollins, nothing you need to worry about. He and I became good friends while I was with him and the others. He and the other two are great guys and they treated me real good."

She didn't know if giving out Colby's real name was a good idea, so she played it off like she was friends with Seth Rollins, at least while that cameraman was hanging around.

"That's good." But it didn't sound like John was really happy about it.

"Anyway, what do you have planned for after the house show?" Nikki said, placing a hand on John's arm and steering the conversation away.

"Well, I'll be on the bus with Bryan, Brie and whoever else is on the bus. After that, well I'm not sure. Where's Ariane and Trinity, are they on tonight?" "Trinity is with her Jon and Ariane, well I don't know where she's at." Nikki pulled out her own phone. "Do you want me to call or text them?"

"No, no, I don't think that's necessary. I'm going for a walk about." Then Brenna started picking up her satchel bag.

From Cena she heard "I don't know," she looked back at him when he was glancing at his girlfriend.

"John," Nikki slapped his arm. "Just let her do what she wants to do. She's not a little girl."

"Maybe in his standards I am. I'm what, eight or nine years younger than him. I have my phone. Call me if you need me."

Brenna was more than happy to leave John's gaze. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, he was starting to say and do things that she didn't like too well. So getting away from him was a priority for her. It was like, she shook her head. It was hard to process in her mind as to what that Cena character was doing. Besides, it had been three days since she last saw John, and his sudden temperament change was so strange to her. And she opted to go find something to do to keep her attention off of what was going on.

Suddenly she ran right into someone. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She stumbled backwards after that collision. "Ms. McMahon," she gaped at the woman she had run into.

"Sort of, you mean Levesque." The older woman said brushing off her shirt of invisible dust. "You're not a worker, I can tell. But you seem familiar." Stephanie tilted her head as she looked down at Brenna, not in an assessing sort of way.

"I'm Brenna Danielson, Bryan's younger sister." She said, holding her hand out to her. "Nice to finally meet you, Ma'am."

"Oh right, you were the one that does magic tricks. Bryan said that you would be coming on the road for a while. Didn't we talk on the phone?"

"Yeah, that's right. Again, I am so sorry for running into you."

Stephanie flipped her hand and clicked her tongue. "You have nothing to be sorry about. What sort of tricks can you do?"

"Illusion, cards, it's nothing major like Criss Angel or Blaine or anything like that. Just sort of party tricks mostly."

"Do you think you can show me one?" She asked.

"Um, sure, I guess. Uh," rubbing her hands together, seemingly out of nowhere and a fast flip of her hand, a small ping-pong ball appeared in her palm. "Oh here, will this do?"

"Wow, do you carry around those things all the time?"

"A lot of the time, yeah. I mean I like bewildering people. Out of nowhere, some times freaking with their minds."

"You sound like my husband's cerebral assassin persona as Triple H." Stephanie said with a slight laugh. "You should show him. Oh, there he is with Randy and Dave. You know them, right?" She pointed them out and then looked back at Brenna. "Randy Orton and Dave Batista. Bryan told me about some of the performers and entertainers here. Is it okay for me to go meet them?"

"Sure, that would be okay. Come on."

She didn't see anything wrong with meeting Bryan's co-workers. Besides, Randy Orton was John Cena's best friend from what she knew. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Paul," Stephanie called out to him. "I want you to meet someone. This is Brenna Danielson, Daniel Bryan's sister." "Nice to meet you, sir." She held out her hand to him.

He shook it. "You, too. Does that mean you'll be on the Total Divas show right?"

"I've been filmed in it. Had a fight in it and will be coming back to it. I've been traveling with a friend of mine for the last three days." And to accentuate it, there was a wolf howl that came from her pocket. " It's just Seth Rollins, nothing to worry about."

"You're friend with Seth Rollins of The Shield." Dave laughed at that thought. "Wow, how low can you go?" Brenna furrowed her brows. "Seth is just a friend. I've known Dean Ambrose for like four years now." She quickly explained. "He's someone I can trust, no matter how often we bitch and fight. At least I know he's on my side of the fight."

"Good going, you've pissed off the girl." Randy clapped Dave on the shoulder. "Way to go, Einstein."

Pushing his hand off, suddenly Dave smiled down at Brenna. "Which one are you sleeping with?"

"Excuse me?" Both Brenna and Stephanie chorused at the same time.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Paul Levesque, known as Triple H, shoved back the large burly man with a beard.

"Come on, look at her. She's nothing to us. Daniel Bryan's sister? So what? I could do her instantly and throw her out in one night."

"Instantly, huh? Bet I can outlast you, old man." Instantly Brenna regretted saying that, especially around the COO of the WWE.

"Excuse me?" Batista had repeated her question from earlier.

"You heard me, sir." She could see Triple H and Randy fighting with the fact that she had stood up to him. "And I've heard about your escapade with women around here. Rightly, well, regardless of who I am related to, you have spoken out of turn against me. You luckily stopped short of calling me a ring rat. But let me assure you, Mr. Batista. Sleeping with you is out of the question. Besides, I've been with someone better than you." Then she turned to Stephanie. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I've got friends I would like to see before they perform tonight."

"Of course, thank you for talking with us. Right, Paul?" She glanced at her husband.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you. Maybe you could do it again later." Paul said, agreeing with his wife.

"That'd be nice. Mr. Orton." She held her hand out to him.

"Just Randy, that's fine. And nice meeting you, too." He said while shaking her hand.

"You, too. See you guys around. Maybe." She waved before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know when I'll update the next time. I've got a million things going on at the same time. But I'll try to update soon. See you guys next time.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: What the Hell?

**From me to you guys, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>What in the Hell?<strong>

The Shield were waiting for their entrance when Brenna found them. With this being a house show they weren't in a time crunch. As they were waiting for the Diva's match to get over with they were more than happy to be with Brenna.

"Okay, who kicked your dog?" Jon asked.

"Dave Batista, that's who." She responded wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her head into his vest clad chest. "He said some things that I didn't like, in front of Triple H."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She mumbled before pulling back. "And he even made sexual advances and insinuations that I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"What did you say?" Joe asked as he kept his voice low.

She took a deep shaky sigh and pressed at the side of her eyes before laughing slightly. "I told him something along the lines of him not being able to outlast me."

"What did Triple H say?"

"I don't know, I walked away after that. I ran into Stephanie first and she introduced me to Evolution. Randy Orton wasn't rude, Triple H was a lot kinder but Batista was very, very, ahh I can't think of a word to explain it." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Colby said.

"Oh he laughed about me you three being my friends. Totally laughed about Seth Rollins being my friend." She glanced at Colby. "But it was saying that he could sleep with me and throw me away afterward that really caught me off guard."

"That's going too far." Jon's fists curled at his side, his teeth clenched tightly together.

She shook her head. "The best that I can do is get over it, you know. Just ignore his words and know that you guys are going to do great in your match."

"That's right. We're going to kick Rybaxel's asses." Colby draped an arm around her shoulder. "You'll be rooting for us, right?"

"Of course. I'll go meet you guys behind the curtain though, if that's okay."

"Fine by me." Joe placed a big hand on her shoulder. "You heading out with your brother after the show?"

"Yeah, I am. So this is my only chance to hang out with you guys before I have to head out."

Colby draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "Well I'm glad you decided to hang out with us." Colby gave her a wink that made her smile in return. "But we have five minutes, the divas are exiting."

"Okay, I'll go meet you guys behind the curtain." Pushing off Colby's arm, Brenna walked away waving at them as she went.

As they left through the crowd, Brenna made her way backstage, which took about as long as the three men took to get to the ring. Brenna found a place near the stage entrance where there was a monitor for what was going on in the ring. If it had been for Raw or Smackdown, she wouldn't be standing there at all.

"So," Summer Rae nearly appeared magically out of nowhere behind her. "Which one is it? Please don't let it be Reigns, that'd make you a whore."

"I'm not seeing any of them." Brenna glanced at the blond seeing that there was a cameraman next to Summer. "They are just friends."

There was a silence between the two. More and more, Brenna was becoming aware that Summer was sizing her up and it was really starting to make her tense just to be around the blond.

"But if you could choose, which one would it be?" Summer asked.

"Like I would divulge that detail to anyone." Brenna looked back at her. "And it really isn't any of your business who I want to be with."

"Actually it kind of is. It's a family around here, Brenna. You should be smart and not piss anyone off."

"Is that a threat, Summer Rae?" Brenna turned back around to look at her.

The blond held up her hands. "No, not a threat. Just a piece of facts. You do or say the wrong thing and you'll be removed so soon your head will spin."

"Seems to me you're the one that's over stepping the lines." Brenna stated, linking her fingers and bending them, loudly popping them. "And I would appreciate it if you just leave me alone and go away. You're making yourself look like a bitch right now. And I would love to see the fans and everyone to know your intentions against me." Brenna pointed to the nearby cameraman filming them. "So just go."

And she did. She twisted around so fast that her blond hair nearly slapped Brenna in the face. She wasn't going to complain about that. She had proved a point, she had called Summer out on her actions and she won. What was to come, Brenna wasn't sure. She didn't know nor did she care what the blond had in mind. But the thought made her take note of it. Between Batista and now this blond bimbo, for bringing The Shield into it all, it was too much for Brenna to handle. Protecting these guys' privacy was a priority to her.

* * *

><p>Jon and Colby were talking to Brenna after the house show. Joe had slipped out to the hotel early, suffering from a slight concussion he endured in the match. Jon and Colby were sticking around because Bryan had his own match that night.<p>

"So, what do you want to do after Monday's show?" Colby asked.

"I don't know. I want to do something. Are you guys in Tuesday tapings?"

"Not Main Event but SmackDown," Jon said as he leaned against the wall.

He was texting someone, that's what Brenna noticed. There was a slight tweak at the corner of his mouth, a slight smirk. Why would Jon be smirking? Who would make him smirk, especially the kind that she usually made him do?

"Well, I think I would like to hang out with you guys again." She stated, making Jon look up at her. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but I would like to have fun. Being around a married couple just reminds me of my loveless life." She crossed her arms.

Colby hip bumped her. "You can hang out with us whenever you want. Josh feels the same about his brother."

Josh being Josh Fatu, who played Jey Uso in the WWE. She'd only met him a handful of times, so Brenna could only guess how the unmarried Uso felt.

"Speaking of which," Colby pointed out the Samoan. "How's it, Josh?"

The nearly identical Uso looked up from his own phone. "Hey, how's it? What's with the group meeting?" He asked as he pocketed his own phone.

And yet, Brenna noticed, Jon went back to his phone.

"Just waiting on Bryan to get over with his match. Then the Bellas, Cena, and I will be off on the road until the next Raw." Brenna told him. "Are you traveling with someone?"

"Well, I think my brother and Trinity will be with you. Um, no not really."

"Then stick with me. I don't think I can handle being on a bus full of people who are in relationships."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She was just being nice, and she wanted to be friends and with only just Jon and Bryan as the close ones, she just wanted friends and people she could trust.

Josh and Brenna continued talking, about wrestling, about anything that came through their minds. Colby was active in the conversation, but Jon was still standing on the outside of it all. And for once Brenna was having a good time.

"Just so you know," Dave Batista said walking up in just his little speedo outfit. "I did a number on your brother."

Jon, Josh, Colby and Brenna turned their head to watch Bryan exit the curtained area. He was rubbing his neck but at least he was standing up right. As Brenna went to go check on him, Dave's big meaty hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Just like I will do a number on you soon." He smiled, his beard not as appealing to look at, not like Colby's.

"Get your hand off her." Colby shoved his way in.

Josh danced himself between Colby and Brenna, putting her behind him.

"Are you her fuck buddy now?" The older superstar laughed.

"Man you are so wrong in every way." Colby stood there, his arms flexing under his tight shirt. "You have no issue belittling people, don't you?" He asked.

"Because I'm better than some little kids who think they are wrestlers. Who come from wrestling families." That statement went towards Josh and his family. "You little freaks don't have the talent that I have. I can do what I want, when I want and there is nothing any of you can say otherwise."

"Jon," Brenna pleaded, for the first time afraid for her safety.

He blinked as he looked at her. Jon didn't move from where he stood at the wall.

"Come here, Bren." He said, holding a hand out to her. And she did, making Dave laugh harder.

"Oh, look, the little sex toy has a fuck buddy."

"Back off right now, Dave!" Randy called, he came forward fast as can be with Triple H in tow. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Grabbing Jon's wrist and the back of Colby's shirt, she tugged them away from Dave. Colby and Josh kept themselves as the defenders, standing shoulder to shoulder as Jon rubbed Brenna's back. Her hands were opening and closing, all color draining from her face.

"One more time, Bautista, one more sexually oriented remark towards Brenna Danielson, there will be something for you to eat." Triple H threatened.

"A pink slip would be nice." Colby said.

"How about a fist?" Randy supplied.

"Go, Dave." Triple H grabbed his arm and shoved the man away from the group. "Go get cleaned up and get the hell out of here. Orton, go with him. Make sure he doesn't make this company look like a band of misfits."

"Too late, if you have Mini Punks hanging around." Dave took a threatening step towards Colby, who stood his ground without flinching.

"Go!" Triple H ordered the large wrestler.

Of course anyone could dwarf Brenna, especially all of these guys. She didn't try to hide but she still didn't want to be within reach of Batista anymore. In fact she was glad that Colby and Josh were keeping up the defense for her.

With a laugh, Dave Batista and Randy Orton both left, the latter flashing an apologetic look at Brenna before following Batista to the nearby locker room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brenna punched Jon in the shoulder. "Why didn't you stick up for me?"

"You seemed to have the situation under control." He retracted his hand from her back.

"But I was in danger, regardless of the fact. What is wrong with you?" She didn't give him enough time to answer. "You've been acting like a jackass again."

"Brenna, maybe for once I'm not really interested in you."

"What the hell?" She stepped back from him. "What the hell?" That was the only phrase running through her head.

Instead of answering her question, Jon pushed himself away from the wall and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Triple H asked.

"That's the phrase of the day." Brenna said. "I don't know. He's just not himself all of a sudden. I don't know. I just don't know."

"And I have to travel with him." Colby ran his hands over his head. "I need to go get my things from the locker room. I'll text you later, Brenna."

"Yeah." She answered and then watched him leave.

"I have things to do. Stay safe, Ms. Danielson." Triple H said before he, too, left the area.

"Come on, Brenna." Josh lightly touched her elbow. "Let's go find your brother."

At the moment it was the only thing Brenna could understand. Just to find her brother, maybe he could make sense of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be honest, I am not quite sure about this chapter. What do you guys think? Was it good or not?<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Gettin Sick Again

**Getting Sick Again**

It seemed like a dream. Maybe it was. Her right kidney flared up, making her lay on her left side. She had a slight fever, one that would be low grade to normal people but Brenna was not in anyway normal.

She felt someone press a hand to her head. Jon Fatu shook his head and stepped back.

Trinity stretched as she walked back from the living area of the bus. "What's up, hon?"

"I was checking up on Brenna. I heard her whimpering. She's all balled up on her side. I think she's got a fever or something."

"We should tell Bryan." She turned and headed back to where Bryan and Brie were sitting in the back. "Bryan, Bryan, we think something is wrong with Brenna."

"What?" He stood up quickly and headed towards the bunks.

Josh stood up from where he was lounging in the chair back there. After everything that happened back at the house show, he knew that she needed someone to talk to, to hang out with and to find out that she was sick…

"Do you think it's her kidneys again?" Brie asked.

"Kidneys?" Josh asked.

"She has failing kidneys." Bryan reached in and touched his sister's forehead. "A low grade temp but just enough to worry about. Brie can you get into her backpack and take out the cipro bottle and acetimetaphin bottle."

"Of course."  
>John Cena and Nikki looked on from the kitchenette, worry evidently etched on their faces. Even the on board camera crew were sort of afraid.<p>

"Brenna," Bryan made her sit up. "There we go. Here, take your pills."

With a bottle of water and three pills in her hand she took them. Trying not to chug the water because she was sick to her stomach and didn't want to throw them up.

"I'll schedule you a flight home." Brie said as she grappled for her phone.

"No," Brenna said, her voice a hoarse whisper. "If I don't feel better tomorrow, if it gets worse then do it."

"Brenna," Bryan said in a tone similar to what their father had used on her.

"I've had flare ups before, Bryan." She flopped back down on her left side, readjusting the pillow she was using. "They come and go. Let me take my cipro and I am sure it will clear up. If it doesn't, then I will go home."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." She huddled under the blanket. "I just want to get back to sleep."

"I'll keep watch." Josh said as she closed the curtain. "Or not."

"That's okay, bro." Jon Fatu told his brother. "I think she'll be okay for a little while. And besides, it's getting really late and we have things to do tomorrow."

Josh sighed and headed for his bunk. He watched his brother and his sister in law get in their bunk, same with Brie and Bryan, Nikki and John. Brenna had been right, there were too many people involved with relationships on the bus.

* * *

><p>Not usually sleeping with her phone next to her, Brenna was awoken by a wolf howl. That was Wolfman's tone.<p>

"Hello," she groaned turning over onto her back.

"Hey, Bren, how's it going?"

"I'm not really feeling good. My right kidney was hurting a lot earlier." She said as she draped her arm over her face. "I took cipro, which is an anti-biotic and usually works when it comes to the infections that I get. Acetametaphin is the only kind of pain killer that I can take. It filters through the liver instead of the kidneys."

"Are you feeling better?" She heard the gasps of air from Colby.

"Yeah, a little. Where are you?"

"I'm at the gym. I decided to call you and see how you were doing while on the treadmill."

She smiled, thinking how sweet it was of him for that.

"Jon sort of disappeared." That bit of news ruined the moment. "I haven't heard from him since the house show and with tomorrow being Monday Night Raw, I also thought that you would know what's going on."

"No, I haven't heard from him either. And I'm as lost as you are about what's going on with him."

There was an obvious pause in the conversation. If anything, being as sick as she was Brenna really didn't know what to say to Colby. Instead she listened to his heavy breathing as he sped up the treadmill he was on.

"If I wasn't paying attention, it sounds like you're having sex."

"I would only have you in mind, Baby." Colby said.

That brought out a peel of laughter from Brenna, regardless if she was still mildly hurting. Quieting down, and pressing a hand to her right side.

"Ow, don't make me laugh. It hurts to laugh."

"Oh," Colby panted. "Sorry. I didn't think it would hurt for you to laugh. So, are you going to be around for Monday Night Raw?"

"I want to, but I need to see how I'm doing. I would like to get a hold of Jon because there is a slight chance I may have to go home if I do have another kidney infection. But I feel better now after a few hours after taking cipro and some pain killers. But I'm still laying down."

That was when her phone alarm went off. Groaning she quickly hit the button and sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can I call you back later?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be weight training next, which means I need both of my hands."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Colby." She smiled as she sat up on her elbow.

"Sure. You too, Babe." He said, which caused her to sigh. It had been a while since someone had said that to her. "Get better, Brenna."

"Stay safe, Colby. Talk to you later." One final goodbye to each other, the two of them hung up.

Climbing out of the bunk, trying to keep quiet, she noticed that it was four o'clock in the morning. Brenna didn't think anyone was in the living area, where the bus bathroom was located. Luckily the camera crew had gotten off earlier and she didn't have to dance around them, because she really needed to use the bathroom. With a catheter in tow, she hadn't seen Josh lounging on one of the couches as she passed.

Josh had woken up when she walked by, well sort of skipping. She really needed the bathroom. And when she walked out a few minutes later, a smile on face, one of relief, and was headed back towards the bunk area, the Samoan spoke up.

"Can I ask you something, Brenna?" Josh asked, pushing some of his hair from his face.

She had nearly jumped out of her skin when hearing the supposed sleeping man's voice. Brenna stood in the middle of the living area and looked at Josh. He was wearing some shorts, a tank top and he was barefoot. To think that he was a cousin to Joe Anoa'i, Brenna had started to consider him a friend because of Joe, Joe was an absolute sweetie towards Brenna more so after explaining her disabilities to him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. How long have you been up?" She asked as she sat down at the end of the nearest couch to him.

He stretched out his arms and legs. "I just woke up when you walked by. I just wanted to talk to you about earlier in the day. How are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better actually." She ran her fingers over the seam on the arm of the couch. "Thanks for asking."

"I just wanted to know more about this kidney stuff." He said turning so that he was facing her. "Was it a sudden thing?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I was in a way born with failing kidneys, but as I grew up into my preteen years my bladder was the cause for all the problems."

He didn't say anything, hoping that she would just continue. And she did.

"I have a bad bladder, it's called reflux where the urine ran backwards into my kidneys. I didn't have any proper sensation of going. So I would have accidents." She ducked her head, trying to turtle her way out of the details. "So, I had to start doing catheters, which is the reason for all the alarms that my phone give off."

"You need to do these catheters because of your bladder?"

"Yeah," she didn't dare look at him. "Yeah, that's why."

"And it got worse over the years?" "Exactly. One time, I remember, I was in like third grade and I had an IV line in my arm. There was a lot of issues with the school and my parents. The school didn't want me to be there because then they wouldn't be reliable if it was torn out or something like that." She shuddered at the memory.

"I don't think I've ever had something as serious as that. Of course I'm Samoan, my family has a lot of big people." He reached out and poked her arm. "But I can understand the issues with your health. It needs to be something secret until you know that whoever you're with will understand."

"People can be cruel. I mean I've fought with my weight because of the toxins my kidneys can't filter them out of me. My left kidney is better than my right kidney. I'm always sick because my immune system is all jacked up. Well if there is an anthrax epidemic, with all the cipro that I'm taking I'll be safe."

And Josh laughed at that. "Yeah, I can see where that is true."

"I tried to see the brighter side of everything and while being hospitalized one of the nurses gave me a book on how to do magic tricks."

"Magic tricks?"

"Yeah, and after a lot of trial and error I found that I had gotten a lot of that glee from making coins move from one card to another. I found something that I was good at and I kept at it. It's what made me talk to people."

"Just because of your sickness you became interested in magic tricks, wow that's cool. I got interested in wrestling because my dad is Rakishi."

She laughed, looking up and shaking her head. "Bryan was the wrestling fanatic, not me." She looked over at Josh shrugged. "I never got the concept. But as time went on Bryan's priorities went from family to wrestling. I'm not complaining but, well damn, ever since Dad died he's been trying emulate him. I've already had a Dad, thanks."

"So what's the deal with you and Dave Bautista?"

"I don't know but he started it." She forced a laugh. "Anyway, I'm going to be staying away from him for a long time. Hopefully during the time that I am on the road."

There was a jostle of the bus, it swerved slightly as the two adults sat in silence. Talking about this kind of stuff had always bothered Brenna. Most of the time it was hard especially when they were never well educated on that sort of thing.

"I told someone once that I had failing kidneys. Damn near got bullied because of it. And Bryan didn't do a damn thing about it." Brenna said out of nowhere, surprising not just Josh but also herself.

"What happened?" He leaned even closer, halfway leaning over the arm of the chair.

"It was one of Bryan's younger friends. We went to high school together, the friend and I. Well because this guy was hanging around Bryan a lot so I thought I could trust him. He asked me, much like you, why I was often sick. So I told him what I told you."

"And it didn't go well."

"He laughed at me." She pressed herself further into the couch, trying to protect herself by cross her arms over her chest. "He basically told the entire school that I was sick and what was the reason was, and that I wasn't good enough and others had thought the same thing. But it didn't go as he planned." She shook her head. "But it took me getting pushed into a wall, while I had another IV in my arm for anyone to do something about it. And it wasn't Bryan."

"Did you have friends back then?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. I mean when I was younger, when I first started having the infections and kidney problems, I didn't want people to notice me. But when I got into magic, well, it brought me out of my shell. It's just," she sighed, not willing to finish the statement.

"When you get overwhelmed, like with Batista, you have no idea what to do." Josh finished for her, standing up and the coming to sit next to her on the couch. "I noticed that when it happened."

She didn't respond. She kept trying to sink further into the couch. Brenna hated this, she absolutely hated all of this. Having to explain all the horrible things she had to endure in her life was not the easiest for her to do.

"Hey," Josh lightly nudged her knee with his. "It's okay. It's okay to feel like this, Brenna." He smiled as he leaned on his knees. "I've seen a lot of kids in school worse off than you. And they lived it to the fullest. You lived your life to the fullest from all the things I've seen you do."

"Thanks, Josh, that means a lot." Brenna let her arms rest at her side, her fingers laced. "I just need to work with trusting people again, you know?"

"With your kidney problems and the history you had, yeah that kind of sounds about right."

She sighed, feeling the scratchy feeling when her eyes closed. "I need to get to bed, I'm feeling really tired right now."

"Yeah, I got to get some Zs, too." He helped Brenna off the couch. "My bro and I have an interview at the next stop and he wants me to be up and awake for it. This four in the morning BS is not a smart thing."

Brenna and Josh soon were in their own bunks and sleeping in no time flat.

If that was only the case for Jon Good.

* * *

><p>Brenna had turned off her phone, or at least didn't hear it when it began ringing.<p>

Jon was so groggy, so oblivious to the body laying next to him in the bed. Hell he didn't even know where he was.

"Brenna," he mumbled, trying to reach for his phone on the floor.

His thumb fumbled for the screen of his phone. All words were blurred, his eyes were squinting just to get one letter after the other to come into view.

There, there was her name.

"This is Brenna, I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the beep. BEEP," he sighed when hearing her laugh. "Just kidding. I'll respond as soon as I can. Bye."

Finally the beep came on. "Brenna, please pick up." Jon rolled back onto the bed, the phone pressed tightly to his ear. "Brenna, please." He was loosing the battle.

"Baby, go back to sleep." A slender hand came into his view taking the phone from his ear. "Come on, Baby." Hitting the cancel option on the phone she dropped the phone back on the bed. "Or do you want to do something more active." She slid her long legs around his hips, letting the sheet fall down her bare shoulders.

Jon groaned, opening his blurred eyes. All he could make out was the mass of blond hair and lean shoulders. That was the last thing he remembered before finally closing his eyes for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, so what do you guys think? Good or not good? I'll have the next update in a day or too because I have not been feeling good in the last couple of days. <strong>


	11. Chapter 10: No Title Needed

**After some time away, here's another chapter for A Piece of You**

* * *

><p><strong>No Title Needed<strong>

Brenna had a message on her phone. As she was getting ready to leave the bus for the arena she saw that there was one missed call and it had a message with it.

And Jon Good's voice came over the line. "Brenna," he said. "Brenna, please."

"Baby, go back to sleep." She heard a woman say. And she knew exactly who it was.

It was Summer Rae.

Stopping the rest of the message, she pressed her hand to her forehead. The thoughts could have easily given her a headache, and squeezing her phone while squeezing her eyes shut was an effort to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Hey," she felt a hand on her upper arm.

Looking up, Brenna found the welcoming sight of Colby standing there, with Joe. The hall in that arena was very inactive, a place she could go to and stay out of people's way. And it had to be those two that found her so easily. Not that Brenna was complaining any.

"Hey." She responded tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

"What's up? You look like death warmed over." Joe said coming to lean against the wall next to her.

"I got sick over the weekend. My kidney was hurting and I had a slight fever. But it cleared up quickly." She said. "How's the head?" She asked, referring to his slight concussion.

"Better, thanks for asking. My daughter was happy to see me home over the weekend." He opened his phone and showed off the picture of him and his daughter sitting on a couch asleep together. "That's my girl, Lalani, or Lala for short."

"She's cute." Brenna passed the phone back to him. "Glad you had some time for fun. What about you, Wolfman? Travel and fitness?"

"You know it, Babe." He smiled at her. "Any issues with Batista since you've been here?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, I've tried to stay away from people since I've gotten here. Actually I just woke up like twenty minutes ago."

"Needed the sleep?" Joe smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I often sleep a lot if I'm not feeling well."

There was a sound of clicking. The three of them looked up and found Stephanie McMahon walking towards them. She was talking on her phone, something about a canceled match from what Brenna could hear. Stephanie had slight creases in her brow as she tried haggling about something, something that none of them had any idea.

"All right, all right, bye." She slid her thumb across the screen and groaned loudly. "There has been an issue with Dean's match tonight."

"Jon Good, what's wrong?" The younger woman's voice was nearly frantic. "Did something happen?" Brenna pushed her body off the wall.

Stephanie held her hand up. "Nothing major, at least not on his behalf. He's gone and got himself drunk and can't wrestle tonight. Not only that, Summer Rae seems to be upheld with 'other priorities'," Stephanie did the air quotes with her hands. "That just means we're changing up the show tonight. That makes Seth Rollin in a match against Batista. I'm sorry, I really am but with Reigns up against another superstar tonight, there isn't anyone else to fill that spot." She looked at Colby.

"Do you know his issue with Brenna?" Colby was referring to Batista.

"None, and he usually tells my husband everything. Whatever happens backstage has to stay backstage."

Brenna looked down at her purple t-shirt. Tugging at the hem, trying to pull it further down on her dark blue jeans, she tried to calm her nerves.

"But the other reason why I came to talk to you is to see if you have thought of that offer I have given you." Brenna's head snapped up. "It's up to you. I mean it would really intrigue people, since you're on the Total Divas show now and…"

"And will you also divulge the fact that I have failing kidneys?" She asked in response to the news. "That I will have to go on dialysis in about six months, or less if I get severely sick again."

"Brenna." Colby lightly tugged her to his side. "Easy there, hothead. It's up to you, yes, but you don't need to be pissed about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I mean, I wouldn't have brought it up, the only reason would have been your illusion and magic skills. They would make for great television. We would never bring in your issues."

Now it was Brenna's turn to wave off the statement. "I need to talk it out, Mrs. Levesque. I have bad kidneys and soon I'll have to go on dialysis and will have to wait on the list to get a new kidney. I can perform, but I have issues with possibly getting sick, which is also an issue of mine. If you let me talk about it with my brother, with the others," she motioned to Colby and Joe.

"I will wait for your reply. Just take your time and get back to us."

"All right." Brenna nodded.

And then Stephanie left, the clacking of her heels following in her wake.

"Everything is off. I'm still not at the top of my game, I'm irritable and I'm still slightly tired. And I'm hungry."

"Come on, let's go to the catering. Maybe your brother will be there." Joe said.

And then she spilled what was smoldering around in her brain. "Jon is sleeping with Summer."

"My cousin?" Joe spun her around, which she wished he hadn't.

Placing her right hand on the lower right side of her back Brenna shook her head. "No, Jon as in Jon Good." With her left hand she brought her phone up and replayed the message that she kept on her phone. Letting the two men listen to it she then shoved it back in her pocket afterward. "He was sleeping with Summer. He was drunk. He was drunk sleeping and drunk messaging me. Oh my," she shook her head.

Colby and Joe looked at each other and then followed her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Her only solace was with the peanut butter cookies that the catering room had stocked. With a bottle of water and a plate of cookies and veggies with ranch dressing, Brenna just sat at the table in the catering room and looking for a way to think about the offer Stephanie had given her.<p>

It was a little game she liked to play. The Pros and Cons, cookies for pros and vegetables were cons. There was a small pile of cookies and a bigger pile of vegetables.

"Waiting for them to dance?"

Brenna's head turned up slightly as she spun the water bottle with her fingertips. Josh Fatu sat down across from her wearing his Usos attire. His hair was damp and he was sweating.

"Hi, Josh." She sighed as she leaned her head on her free hand. "I'm just trying to figure something out."

"What are you trying to figure out?" He reached over and stole a carrot from her cons plate.

"Whether or not I should sign with the WWE."

"Huh." Josh inclined his head, moving in towards her a little. "What did you say?"

"Stephanie McMahon offered me a place in the WWE. Not a diva, wrestler or whatever but I showed her a magic trick of mine and now Creative wants me involved some how."

He smiled. "That would be cool." He said as he leaned back a little. "Did you explain," he started to say.

"Yeah, I explained to her about all of that. I was under a lot of problems, issues of still slightly being sick and other stuff like that. So I kind of bit her head off."

"Well how did it go?"

"After explaining everything that I am going through, she still wanted me to think about it. They only really want to show off my magic skills, that's about it I think. She said that they wouldn't divulge any of my personal problems."

"And you're doing what with cookies and veggies?" He grabbed for a piece of broccoli but opted for a cookie.

Brenna instinctively reached out and slapped his hand away. "You can take my cons all you want, but I want to eat my pros in peace." He tilted his head to the side, his mouth turned down and eyebrows raised. "What?" "Cookies are the pros and the veggies are the cons. I'm weighing my options of to or not to sign up for what they want."

"Ah, that explains why you were glaring at these plates of food as if they were calling you names."

She laughed at Josh's statement. She needed that, she needed to laugh because it felt like she hadn't been laughing for so long. And Josh's smile grew a little bigger. Just a little.

"Is there an inside joke you're not sharing with me, Sugar?" Colby asked as he came up to the table, dripping of sweat and water.

That's right, Brenna remembered that he had a match against Batista and it was coming up soon.

"Josh is keeping me company. Can you sit or are you off to your match?"

"Match, sorry but I can't stay long. I came to tell you that you and me are going out to eat after the match." "I could eat, sure."

"Great. Meet me backstage after my match and we'll head on out after I get my crap together." He smiled and turned to leave but Brenna caught his forearm.

"Colby, wait a minute." She stood up as he twisted around to look down at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, all sweaty and wet and all and hugged him. And Colby happily did the same, wrapping his larger arms around her shoulders.

"Stay safe out there, Wolfman."

"I'm a pro. I can handle myself." He lightly patted her back before heading towards the stairs that would take him up to where he was entering through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Brenna cringed as Batista cloths lined Colby, no Seth Rollins, that's what he was known as when he wrestled. But it still looked like it hurt. She bit her lip as ColbySeth got up only to get knocked down again.

"You don't have what it takes to beat me, kid." Batista yelled loud enough for the cameraman to pick up.

But he did, Brenna knew that he could take on that old man with no trouble and beat him. Colby was strong, granted Batista was about three times as large as the former Champion but Brenna believed in Seth Rollins.

"He's doing great." The deep voice of Triple H made her turn around. "Rollins is a great performer."

"He is, sir." She turned back to the monitor.

"Have you heard from Jon Good lately?"

"No, just a drunk message on my phone. I haven't tried to call him because he's been difficult recently." She answered truthfully.

"There is already a rumor going around that he and Summer Rae are shacking up."

Brenna shrugged, and then clasped her hands together in front of her heart. Rollins just got the upper hand of Batista, which meant that he was on a roll. The fans were cheering for him, until an arrant CM Punk chant started up.

"Have you thought about the offer any? My wife told me she had mentioned it to you."

"I'll have to get you medical records of what I am going through."

"Oh yes, that. I know about that as well. Stephanie doesn't skip a beat when letting me know that there could be a slip in the plan."

"What plan?" She turned to look at him.

"Well, I hadn't planned on you having a medical condition."

"Tell that to my body when I was a preteen." She halfway mumbled seeing 3MB walking by.

"I just thought that maybe you would be normal. Not that being not normal is a bad thing." He held his hands up. "Sorry, that didn't come out right. It just means we'll have to go about this in a new light."

"It will come out eventually. They filmed me in the throws of a mild kidney infection a few days ago. If they keep it or take it out, well that's up to them. But, well, give me a week to think about it. Let me talk to my brother and a few other friends. If anything at all possible keep my family close. I want to be with my brother."

"What about The Shield?"

"At this moment, I would prefer to talk about it with my brother first, if I get a hold of Jon Good and talk to him about it, then maybe. I just need time to think about it."

In no time, Seth Rollins did his famous Curb Stomp on Batista's head, making Brenna squeal in glee. Regardless of the fact that she knew some of the wrestling was mostly choreographed for safety, he deserved this win. Brenna clapped silently for her friend and jumped slightly on the ball of her feet.

He did it, she thought as she clapped her hands in front of her mouth smiling at the man as he stood in the middle of the ring with his hand held high.

When Colby exited the curtain, he was more sweaty and more soaking wet. But Brenna didn't care, and Colby was more than willing to let her hug him.

"I'm so glad." She said as he leaned down so she wouldn't choke on his shoulder. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Just a few sore back muscles but nothing a good icing couldn't hurt." He pulled back from her. "Were you watching?"

"I couldn't help, with everything going on and whatnot well I needed to know you were okay. And now I am being too sappy."

"You're just worried about me. Don't worry, I'm fine. I don't think he would break script and beat the crap out of me because I stood up to him for you."

"You shouldn't have to stand up for me. I can handle myself." She shook her head.

"I don't doubt that, but he had no right saying those things to you."

She coughed slightly at how close they were standing. "I told Bryan that you and me were heading out but if you're hurting we could always do something else."

"Oh please that would be wonderful. I was going to suggest that to you." He draped his arm around her shoulder. "Pizza and a movie?"

"Sure, that would be a great thing." She smiled up at him as she draped her arm around his waist. "And I'm escorting you to the locker room, Mr. Stinky."

"Mr. Stinky?" He stepped away from her lifting his arm up and smelling his armpit. "I smell like Irish Spring and Old Spice."

Laughing out loud, Brenna shoved him down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think? Good I hope. Anyway, I'll try to get the next update soon.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Making a Mess of Things

**Happy Birthday to me! Here's a gift for you, since I haven't updated this story in a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Making a Mess of Things<strong>

After the show, Colby, Joe and Brenna headed back to their hotel. Colby didn't want to stick around for a shower in the locker room, just grabbed his stuff and left. Joe wanted to get to his hotel room so that he could Skype with his daughter Lala before she had to get to bed.

"Night, Joe." Brenna waved to the large Samoan.

"You, too, Bren." He replied as he unlocked the door to his room.

Then she turned to Colby as he was unlocking his door. "I need to use the bathroom before you, Colby. Hope that's okay."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, I need to find some extra cloths anyway."

As she watched him open the door, Brenna thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. A quick look over her shoulder and she found no one there.

But there had been. Dean Ambrose had come back from another bar hop and was coming back to his room, which just happened to be on the same floor as the rest of The Shield. Now, even moderately drunk and still swaying in his spot, he had seen her. He had watched Brenna Danielson walking with his teammates only to go into Seth Rollins room. And his heart shattered, just like the memories of Jon and Brenna being together. And when Brenna turned around, possibly sensing that he was there, he ducked behind the corner, and then the voice that angered him at the moment caught her attention. Drawing her into the darkened room.

"Coming, Colby." She said, walking in and closing the door behind her.

Jon leaned against the wall, his heart beating against his aching ribs. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing them in and attempt to mask the hate, the anger, and the fact that he didn't have what he had wanted, what he had needed. He possibly lost it.

"Jon, Baby, is everything okay?" The sultry vixen known as Summer Rae walked up, having joined him in an attempt doing anything and everything that he had wanted her to do.

"Just fucking fine." He growled standing up over her. "Come on, I want you to do something."  
>Her long fingers slipped up his muscled arm. "Anything for you, Baby." Summer purred before Jon pulled her in the direction of his hotel room.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to watch?" Colby asked as he was looking through the fridge in the room.<p>

Brenna was laying on her stomach on the one bed closest to the television. There were two beds and a list of pay per view movies that they could watch. She was flipping through them, one at a time, thinking of something to watch.

"How about, oh Silence of the Lambs. It came out on Valentines Day back in 1991." She said as she twisted around to look at him.

She had brought along her things from Bryan's bus. She rested in a pair of men's blue and green plaid pajama bottoms and an old Jon Moxley shirt. Pushing her dark hair over her shoulder and looking back at Colby with the remote in her hand, she smiled at him. In just boxers and nothing else she lavished in the way he was built, almost like Atlas of Greek myths.

"Silence of the Lambs?" He pursed his lips together as he thought of it. "I haven't seen that in years. You know I think I had stolen the tape from my dad and watched it with my brother in my bedroom. We were scared to hell over that movie."

"So, if you get scared can I comfort you?" Brenna chided.

"Oh, is that how it is, huh." He stood up with two water bottles in his hand. "Nothing can scare me. Nothing."

"Is that a dare?" She smirked. "Tell you what, if you don't jump at all during this movie then I'll give you a back rub."

"Oh," he plopped down on the bed next to her, shoulder to shoulder as he handed her the water bottle. "Okay, but if I do jump then what?"

"I don't know, let me think about it. Turn off the lights and let's get this movie going."

There was a knock on the door. "Oh please let that be the pizza."

"Here, I'll set up the table while you go pay for the pizza." Colby handed her a twenty when he got up.

"Why don't you go get the pizza?" She asked standing up.

"Between the two of us, you're the most dressed. And, do you think I would disgrace this uniform?" He asked, indicating to his boxers.

"Then get some pajamas on, Wolfman." She said as she headed to the door.

Two pizzas, one cheese and the other pepperoni. The delivery guy was nice and took the twenty, and he was really grateful for the fact that she said to keep the change.

"Here's Pizza!" She turned around as Colby pulled the hotel table and two chairs towards the television.

"Thank God, I was starving." He said as she put the boxes down on the table. But when he went to reach for his box she slapped his hand.

"Get some pants on. Regardless of how great your legs look, you could be a little more, I don't know, conservative. I keep getting naughty images of you in my head."

"Can you conjure me up a pair of pants then?"

"Honey, I'm an illusionist, not a mage." She said. "Now go get something on your ass so that we can sit down and watch the movie."

Not five minutes later Colby and Brenna were sitting at the table, eating pizza, drinking water and watching a classic, in her mind. And it seemed like Brenna knew just about every line, at least the memorable ones, and would recite them as they appeared on the screen.

"Put the lotion on the skin or you'll get the hose again." Brenna repeated what Buffalo Bill said to his captive in that hole in his basement.

"You know that line?" Colby asked leaning back in his chair.

"I watched this movie hundreds of times." She responded reaching for another piece of cheese pizza.

They quieted down after that as the movie progressed. After the pizzas had been finished they moved to the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

Brenna could feel Colby tensing up at some points, mostly when it involved Dr. Lector and his escape from police custody. And he finally jerked when the cannibal doctor killed a medic in the ambulance.

"Ha, you jumped!" She leaned away from him, pointing at him. "I'll have something planned by the time this ends of what I want you to do." She continued laughing as she sat up straight.

"It's not really fair. You've watched this a hundred times, as you said." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I haven't seen this since I was a kid."

"You're just being a big baby." She nudged his shoulder with hers.

He nudged right back. Brenna shoved harder and he shoved back. Shoving turned into poking, and poking turned into rough housing. Brenna tried shoving the larger man over the edge of the bed, digging her heels into the comforter. Colby twisted around, sitting up, which resulted in Brenna falling on her back. And that gave Colby an opening.

The long haired man pounced and pinned Brenna down to the bed, grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head.

"Kinky," she smiled at him.

"Well now I have you right where I want you." His smile was almost venomous as he let go of one wrist.

Yet there was a snag in his plan. As he thought it was mandatory, tickling could submit a woman to his wishes. Unfortunately, trying to get a peel of laughter from Brenna was hard, she didn't budge as he tried tickling her through her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She said in a deadpanned voice.

Still sitting on her hips, Colby's mouth slightly gaping open, he stared at Brenna. "I thought you would be ticklish."

"I haven't been ticklish since I was a kid." She shifted a little bit, at which Colby stiffened slightly. "What?"

"Nothing, Babe. But admit it, I now have you where I want you." Still with one wrist in his grasp Colby grasped the back of Brenna's neck and pulled her up slightly.

"Colby, what are you," she couldn't finish the sentence because Colby had pressed his mouth to hers.

With her free hand, she loosely grasped his forearm and tried pressing into his killer kiss. Brenna hadn't had this feeling in so long. She felt the rush from her chest to her toes as Colby laid her back without breaking the kiss and leaned against her. Then he reached back, hooking the back of her knee with his hand and pulling it up against his waist.

"No," she said after turning her head away from his. "I can't do this. I'm not like this."

Colby was panting, the thrill of the experience curling his toes. He would not deny how turned on her was, he had been for a while now and with her there, with Brenna under his body, pinning her to the bed, her large pajama bottoms sliding off her round hips were enough to make it hard to think straight.

"What?" He asked pushing himself up on his elbow.

"I don't sleep around." She answered truthfully. "I don't sleep with someone I'm not in a relationship with."

He was breathing hard, his brain still wrapped around that thought. Actually it was clouded and the image he wanted was of something different floating in his head.

"I can't do this." She pushed his chest trying to get up. "Please let me up, Colby."

"Uh," he shook his head and rolled off of her, instantly standing up on the floor. "I have to go take care of something. I'll be right back."

She knew exactly what he needed to do. He would need a hand or a cold shower, and Brenna knew exactly what he had wanted earlier. But she couldn't, she wouldn't bring herself to do something like that. That wasn't her, that wasn't like her at all. She sat in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Brenna thought that she wouldn't be pretty enough, beautiful enough to have the luxury of finding love again.

* * *

><p>The flush of the toilet alerted Brenna to Colby being done in the bathroom. She didn't look up as the door to the bathroom opened and Colby came out while trying to tie off his pajama bottoms.<p>

"I made a mess, didn't I?" She asked.

"No, I think my lust was clouding my judgment." He answered. "It's been a long time since I've had sex."

"It's not that I have never had sex, Colby. But I've only had it with one guy."

"Jon?"

"Yeah, Jon." She sighed and looked down. "Years, it's been years and honestly, sex is just an intimate thing for me. I don't just have it with someone I don't really know you as more than just as a friend. I don't follow the friends with benefits concept."

He sat down next to her, his legs draping over the edge of the bed. "I can only respect you more when you told me to stop. If it's something you're not comfortable with then I need to respect your morals."

Brenna looked up at him and smiled. It was a sad smile, not a happy one. She knew it was because she probably had brought it on herself, it was her fault that Colby thought he was going to get lucky.

"But kissing you," she sighed heavily, closing her eyes and giving a real smile this time Brenna looked back at him. "That was one toe curler I will never forget."

"Yeah?" His ear pinked up a little, his smile meeting his eyes. "Can I give you another toe curler?"

"Hmm, only if there isn't any ill wanted side effects."

"Can't guarantee anything, Babe," said the man as he leaned over, his lips dangerously close to hers, his brown eyes looking into her light colored eyes. "But I'm up for a challenge."

Finally it was sealed with a kiss and she knew instantly it would not be long before her heart was sealed with his.

At least that was her hopes and dreams speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it, another sort of filler chapter but I have been going a mile a minute lately and it's been hard for me to make updates on this story. <strong>

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: The SmackDown Fight

**The SmackDown Fight**

Tuesday evening came, Brenna had traveled to the next taping with Joe and Colby. Bryan wasn't going be there so that meant she was going to be with The Shield for a week. Brenna had yet to hear from Jon, who hadn't been returning her phone calls.

Colby's fingers laced with hers. "Something on your mind, Brenna?" He asked.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him that Jon wasn't returning her calls or answering his messages. So she answered truthfully. "Yeah, Jon's not picking up. Have you gotten a hold of him?"

"He's not responding to me either." Colby looked up at Joe who was driving.

"Me either." Joe added. "Maybe he'll be at SmackDown. All I know that we have a six man tag match tonight and he needs to be here."

Something was wrong with Jon Good. He had been acting strange all of a sudden and it was worrying Brenna.

Colby's hand squeezed hers, making her look over at him. "Everything will be okay." He promised her. "He'll jump back, just wait and see."

They arrived at the arena where the SmackDown show was being taped. Bryan was not going to be there but Brie and Nikki were performing that night. Afterwards Brenna was going to be leaving with them. She didn't want to leave Colby but she had to talk to Bryan about the offer she had been given.

Brenna had yet to see Jon, at all. Trinity and Ariane were there, of course Trinity would be because Jon Fatu was in a one on one match that night. But Brenna couldn't find Jon Good anywhere, and she scoured all the halls in the arena, the only place she didn't dare look was the men's locker room. Her hope was the fact that maybe he would be in a hall somewhere and she could corner him.

Well she did find him, in a darkened locker room. But he wasn't alone, he had a vibrant blond with him, on his lap in a room that wasn't being used for anything. Brenna saw the pale shoulders of Summer, her top hanging off of her upper arms and she knew exactly what Jon was doing. She knew exactly what they were up to. It was something that Jon loved doing, showing how he could submit to a woman, her in fact. He loved her being on top, Brenna could decide what to do in their sexual adventures. But now he was sharing that experience with a woman that was by far, more beautiful and healthier than Brenna was.

It wasn't that she was jealous, as Brenna stepped away from the partially open door, no she felt almost betrayed. Was this why he had been acting strange?

She walked back to the area where catering had been placed. Grabbing a water bottle, Brenna sat down and didn't bother trying out the cookies that were placed on the trays near where she was sitting. It still bothered her in some way, it was like a punch in the stomach really and she could help but sigh in defeat. So that was why he seemed to not be interested in her anymore. Not in a girlfriend way but not even considering her to be a friend at all.

"Who kicked your dog?" Jon Fatu as he and his brother approached her.

"Huh?" She looked up at them. "Oh nothing. I just have some things running through my head."

Brenna wasn't going to tell them what was going on, they had a cameraman following them this time. And it was no wonder they caught on to what she was saying, 'I don't want to talk about it with a camera in my face' type of thing.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Great, much better since the last time I was on the bus. Have you seen Brie anywhere? I need to talk to her about something."

"Yeah, she's in the costume department. Do you know where that is?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, thank you, I've already passed it earlier." She stood up with her bottle and the satchel bag over her shoulder. "I need to speak to her soon. See you guys around."

And she was off, in search of her sister in law. Hopefully Brie wouldn't have a cameraman following her around, she really needed to talk to someone about Jon Good and his strange relationship with Summer Rae.

The costume department was near to where the divas locker room was and not at all hard to find. Ariane and Trinity were there, along with the woman Brenna was looking for.

"Brie, can I speak to you?" She asked. "In private would be better." Brenna did see a cameraman hanging around the area. "I really need to talk to you about something. Badly."

That was a hint that she knew would get her sister in law to tell everyone she was going to be right back. They walked into a nearby room and closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Brie asked.

"I need to talk to you about something. Jon Good, he's been acting strange lately."

"Yeah, I know. It's all around the locker room that he's seeing Summer Rae. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't because I just found them getting it on in an unused locker room." Brenna hoarsely whispered, trying to keep her voice down. "And he's been acting all strange lately, and then he skips Raw?"

"Yeah, that would be strange." Brie half mumbled. "But Summer Rae, what would she want with him? She's never really shown an interest in The Shield, but she did try going after Bryan a few times. John Cena as well. She's always tries to one up everyone being a bitch about it. From what I've been told of her activities around you, well she's just proving a point."

"What point would that be?" Brenna leaned against the wall.

"That you can't keep up with her."

"Well she's right, I can't. But I'm sort of seeing Colby anyway."

The ticking in Brie's head started off slow and then it all clicked together. "You're now dating Seth Rollins?" Her voice rose, and Brenna shushed her fearing that the others on the outside of the door had heard her.

"Look, I don't want anyone to know. Colby asked me out last night when I went to his hotel room after Raw."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No, I didn't. I haven't. He wanted to but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why not, he's a great looking guy, and considering that I'm married to Daniel Bryan."

Brenna returned to leaning against the wall. "I haven't had a relationship since I was last with Jon Good. Two years of no intimacy and I'm a little rusty. And there is a fact that Stephanie McMahon wants me to be in the show. Permanently or not, they just want me to perform illusions and tricks. But there is still that issue of my kidney failure. I'll be leaving soon and I, I don't know if I can do it."

"You were great at my wedding."

Brenna laughed, remember that time. "Yeah, I think I was good. But I would really like to talk to Bryan about it, and Jon as well."

"Why him if he's being an ass to you?"

"I still consider him a friend, Brie. I can't let go of him because he's being an ass all of a sudden." Her shoulders slumped. "But this is not like him, this is against his character and I want to understand why he seems to be taking this out on me."

"He's taking it out on himself if he's skipping shows, being drunk and Summer is, well Summer is being Summer. I don't think I can ever understand them."

No wonder why Bryan never brought Brie around, Brenna mused to herself.

"You could talk to one of his friends. It might be a big risk but there is someone he refused me to ever talk to."

"Who?"

"Bray Wyatt from the Wyatt family. He's scary, Southern speaking and a good friend to Jon Good."

So, Bray Wyatt it was then.

"Do you know where I can find them, him or them?"

Brie nodded and told her where the Wyatt family usually hung out.

* * *

><p>If Brenna couldn't get a hold of Jon then she would go find Bray Wyatt.<p>

She decided to call Jon first though, in a futile attempt to actually get a hold of him. Instead she was listening to the ringing and then the voice mail message with Jon's voice. "Yeah, just leave a message. I'll get back to you when I can, if I can." Beep.

"Jon, I need to speak to you. There's something going on and I need your input. So please, I'm begging, just call me back or find me in the arena. This is really important and I need your help." Hanging up, she sighed and refused to go look for him back at that unused locker room, fearing of what she may find in there if she did.

That just left her with one option, the option Brie had suggested.

There was one room given to the Wyatt family, a room that wasn't associated with the rest of the men's locker room. It was in an area of the arena where there weren't many if any people there at all. Her footfalls were muffled by a thin carpet.

As Brenna got closer to the locker room and the Wyatt family, the nerves jumped in her stomach, the butter flies fluttering. But keeping her head high, looking forward and not showing any weakness, she knocked on the door.

One of the Family members opened the door. He was the redhead one, or at least the one that wears the sheep mask. Yet he was not wearing that mask.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to speak with Bray Wyatt please. It's about Dean Ambrose." She said.

He smiled at her. "By all means, come on in." He stepped back and let her in.

Bray Wyatt was wrapping his wrists for the match that night. His blue eyes looked up when Brenna walked in. "You Danielson's sister?" He asked.

"I am. But I'm not here about my brother. Can I ask you what is going on with Jon Good, or Dean Ambrose?"

"Can't say anything. Other than that he's not calling me any." The Gainesville native said.

The tall dark haired man with a balding patch on the top of his head, looked down at Brenna. His head was tilted to the left side as his eyes scanned her from top to bottom. In an attempt to ignore Luke or Rowan, or whoever he was, Brenna kept her attention on Bray Wyatt.

"Weren't you two an item at one point in time?" Bray asked her.

"We were together two years ago but because of his life in the WWE we broke it off." She had to explain. "I figured since you and Jon are friends you might have heard from him."

"Not today. But we did go out to drink Sunday night. He left with that blond bombshell Summer Rae. She was all over him in the night, at the bar."

In light of the news and the fact of what she witnessed earlier, she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for the update." She shook her head, then ran her hands vigorously over her face. "Well, if you meet up with him could you tell him that Brenna really needs to speak with him? I would appreciate it greatly."

"I'll do it." He promised her, nodding for one of his family members to let her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Joe demanded of the third Shield member.<p>

Brenna had been with Colby and Joe, waiting for their turn in the show. Jon had appeared in the hall with them, fully dressed and ready for the match that they had not prepared for.

"I had to take care of some of my shit, if that's okay with you." Jon grumbled.

The only thing that Brenna could do, regardless of what she had seen earlier, of what she had heard on her phone, was what she did next. Stepping away from Colby she walked straight up to Jon. This resulted in him looking down at her, a brow raised slightly. His eyes widened even more when she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead into his chest.

"You know I worry about you, Jon." She said loud enough for him and the others to hear. "You're my best friend and whatever you're going through is hurting me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah I know." "So, just remember that. I'm your friend and I worry about you." She stepped back, her hands resting on his ribs and looking up at him. "No one could get a hold of you and I was worried. I was sick and no one could tell you that I had been sick."

"You were sick?" He asked, lightly taking her hands and pushing them off of him. "Brenna, I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"Not that you ever think." Colby said.

"Shut the fuck up!" He raged at his friend, and if Brenna hadn't been standing in front of him he would have gone after his friend.

"Jon!" She tried shoving her friend back from her new boyfriend. "Stop it!"

Even Joe had to prevent Jon from going after Colby by sticking himself between Colby and Brenna.

"I don't care what's going on with your personal life, Jon. But get your head in the game and do what you have to do. Stop screwing things up, whatever your drama is ignore it and get into Dean Ambrose mode." Brenna said as she kept her hands on his chest to keep him away from Colby. "And don't think about screwing up the script tonight."

He growled, stepping back from her and running his hands through his hair and roughing up his face. Jon couldn't stand that she was right.

"Colby, you walk out first, Joe behind him. Jon, I'm only suggesting you go last so that you don't have to be near Colby." Brenna said.

"I agree with her." Joe said.

"Good, glad someone does." Colby said, crossing his arms.

A stage hand came up to them and said that they were close to The Shield's entrance. Brenna didn't stand there very long, she left to go wait in Gorilla for the guys to get over with their match.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys like this chapter? Good, I hope. Anyone comment any way you want and I'll be back again with another update.<strong>

**Until Next time, see ya.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Disappearing Act

**The Disappearing Act**

Coming out of the match, which they were attacked by the rest of the heel roster, Colby and Joe greeted Brenna as she waited for them.

"Jon," she called out to him as he walked by her.

He didn't respond, and when he passed Summer Rae it proved everything that Brenna thought. The cancer was in the relationship between her and Jon. Summer had turned towards Brenna, sneered and followed the taller man down the hall. Those hips were swaying and accentuating the way she walked. She was strutting, something that Brenna never did in her life.

"I knew it." Brenna said.

"What?" Colby and Joe chorused.

She looked back at them. "Jon, he's sleeping with Summer Rae."

"Fuck." The two men said together.

"I know, I didn't think he would go for something like that. But it's the only thing that makes sense. Why he drunk called me, why I heard her on the message, what I saw earlier.

Colby spoke up. "What did you see earlier?"

"They were doing a sexual act inside an unused locker room." Brenna almost admitted it was the most intimate thing she had enjoyed with Jon in the past but instead she shook her head as she tried to get the image out of her head.

"Why would he even consider getting with her?" Joe asked, which was the subject on Brenna's mind as well.

"I don't know. But I never did get his opinion on what was offered to me." She groaned. "Why can't I have a just one minute alone with him?"

Colby brought her to his side, his arm draped around her shoulders. "Tell you what, when we do see him again, you and him sit down. Go to dinner and plan everything out for you guys to get back to bestie mode."

"You think that would work?" Joe asked, at which Brenna nodded along with him.

"Hey, anything can work if you make sure it happens."

"I would have to alert Brie that I wouldn't be able to travel with her this week, at least not until the house show on Friday." Brenna said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "But at least I have my things with you, Colby."

He nodded, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "I know, Sugar, I know."

"How long has this been going on?" Joe asked as Brenna began to text Brie.

"How long has what been going on?" Colby asked.

Joe motioned between Colby and Brenna. "You two. You've been acting like you're a couple."

"We are." Colby and Brenna said.

"Since last night." The soon to be ex-Shield member quickly added.

"Really?" Joe looked from Colby to Brenna and then to Colby again before slightly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but wow. I thought it would be you and Jon getting back together, Bren."

Now that alarmed Brenna. Could it really be that simple of an answer? Could that really be why Jon hadn't been acting like himself since she got on the road?

"I never really thought about it." She sent her text to her sister in law before putting her hand in Colby's hand. "But, why should it matter who I am with? I'm happy with where I am."

"Jealousy can make people do the most stupidest things." Joe advised. "Just keep that thought in your head the more you're around Jon."

Colby and Brenna looked at each other. They were worried, they were worried about what Jon was capable of doing. The two of them ended up having a sit down in a quiet corner of the backstage area, Colby sitting at Brenna's side.

His hand grazed her hip. "What are you thinking about, Babe?" he asked.

"Jon. What else would I be thinking about? I'm just worried, Colby. He's never acted like this before."

"Before it was only him in your life. At least that's what he told me."

"Yeah, and what else did he tell you?"

The dark haired man reached over and brushed Brenna's own hair from the side of her face. "How beautiful you were, inside and out." He turned her so that she was facing him. "That he was happy to have you on the road again. And to him, he could only think of you, and your heart."

She smiled. Colby pressed his forehead to hers and smiled with her.

"Now I need my girls." Joe crossed his arms.

Brenna laughed, pulling away from Colby. "I guess we're too disgusting for you to be around, huh?"

"Nah, not really. But it's good to see you smile again. Josh has been talking about how you were worried all of a sudden. I didn't notice anything until that incident with Batista."

"Something was wrong with my best friend. Whether he's acting like an ass or not, but he's still my best friend and I don't want to loose him for anything."

Colby sighed, but he wasn't going to interrupt what Brenna was saying. Brenna looked back at him, as if she felt what he was thinking.

"So where should Jon be?"

"I don't know. Colby, let's head on back to the locker room to see if he's there. If not I'll try to get a hold of him one way or another." Joe said. "See you outside in a while, Brenna."

"Got it." She pushed herself off of the wall and started heading to the back of the arena.

She hadn't made it far, John Cena found her easily. Him and Nikki were still hanging around, even though John's match hadn't started yet.

"Brenna, we need to talk to you." John said, reaching out to touch her.

That was not what she wanted at the moment. "Can you make it quick? I don't have a lot of time. I've got something to do." She pulled out of his reach.

"What's the rumor going around that Creative wants you in the shows?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, Stephanie McMahon has already expressed it but I want to talk about it with Bryan first. But there is one other person that I wanted to talk about it with before him. And unfortunately he's created the infamous disappearing act and I can't find him." She hoped that Cena could tell who she was talking about it.

"Him? Why him?" John asked.

"Well, let me tell you, John, that it's not really any of your business." She frowned further, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Look, he's not a good guy, Brenna."

She was one step close to shoving that cameraman's camera out of her face and right into John's if he wasn't careful.

"Yeah, if he isn't a good guy then what does that make you, Mr. Perfect. Sorry, there was already one of those, Boy Scout. My issues are my own, unless I want your impute I will come to you. Until then, don't tell me what I need to do."

"You need to listen to me." He grabbed her fragile wrist, making it pop loudly.

"Let me go you Fucktard!" She yanked her throbbing wrist from him. "Keep your large mitts off of me." Cradling her hand to her chest she walked away. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Brenna." Nikki called out after her.

* * *

><p>"Jon, please pick up." Tears fell from Brenna's eyes as she stood outside of the arena.<p>

She tried not to raise the alarm of anyone outside, or those coming out of the building. Her hand felt like there was a vice around her wrist, nearly squishing her fingers. That was the feeling John Cena had given her.

"Jon, please." She begged as she cupped the phone to her ear. "I need you."

But Jon wasn't picking up. It would ring once and then it would just go to his voice mail. Brenna was in pain, she was angry and all these thoughts and feelings swimming around made her legs feel like jelly.

"Bren," it wasn't Jon but it was someone just as good.

"Colby," she whispered flinging her arms around him.

"Hey, hey," he felt her gripping at his t-shirt. "Sugar, what is it?"

"Nothing is going right." Refusing to let go of him, her face was buried in his shoulder. "Cena grabbed me, hurt me, Jon's not picking up, I'm fed up. I'm sick of it all."

Colby looked at Joe as he held his girlfriend in his arms. "Screw the plan, let's just get her out of here."

Joe nodded and lead the way for them to the car. Rentals or not, this was the only thing that she needed. Them.

"Wait," Josh Fatu called out to them. "I'm coming with you guys."

Having his cousin there, Joe was grateful that Brenna had a friend and she seemed to calm down when they got her and her things in the car. It was a little packed n the rental but Colby sat in the back of the car with Brenna, her good hand in his, him kissing her head, whispering to her.

Josh looked back at Brenna and Colby and then at his cousin, who was driving. "What in the world do you think Cena was thinking?"

"You tell me, you're with that group a lot." Joe glanced at Josh sideways before turning back to the road. "Why would you think Cena would do that?"

"Unofficial brother in law to Brenna? Stepping in when Bryan isn't around?"

"But come on, what would Cena have to gain? Stepping up as a brother to Brenna?"

"Maybe in his mind." Josh shook his head. "But look at her. She's a mess. Jon acting like an ass, like he normally is, Bryan is either around or not and then there is Cena. It's sort of seems like he's trying to be a second brother to her."

It grew quiet, and with a glance in the rear view mirror there was a sight that made Joe smile. Brenna wasn't asleep, but she had stopped crying. Her head was resting on Colby's shoulder and his head rested on her head. They were holding hands, at least Brenna's right hand was still functioning properly. Her left was still cradled in towards her stomach.

Joe, Colby, Josh and Brenna went to Colby's room. Brenna's other luggage was there, resting next to the door as if they were prepared to leave in a hurry. And Brenna couldn't stop checking her phone, for messages, texts or anything related to Jon.

"Have any of you tried getting a hold of Jon?" She asked, looking at them as Colby grabbed the ice bucket.

Colby shook his head before mumbling that he needed to go get ice for Brenna's wrist. He left shortly after.

"I haven't." Josh said. "Not that I talk to him a lot."

"I've tried countless times but he's not picking up." Joe said, kneeling in front of Brenna as she sat down on the bed. "And if you were me, I'd not say yes."

She looked at him. "No to working in the WWE?"

"Yeah, no to that. If you're having issues with so many people, I don't think you should work with them. I'm just looking out for you."

"And getting your heart rate up with anxiety and emotional drama with everyone around you. Batista, Summer, now Jon, you don't deserve the pain."

Colby would have said the same thing, if he were there.

* * *

><p>The ice machine was two halls away from Colby's room. Colby couldn't wrap his head around what happened. Videos had been released of Cena grabbing Brenna Danielson, people that worked for the WWE. If Colby had his way he would shove his fist down Cena's mouth, especially with Brenna now his girl.<p>

He stopped scooping the ice into the bucket when he realized what he had told himself. Brenna was his girl, he was going to protect her when he could. And at that moment his panic was to get back to her and fix her, to end the pain that she was feeling, emotionally and physically. As he turned to leave there was a shocking sight waiting right behind him.

Jon Good.

"Dude, don't do that." Colby put his free hand over his chest. "You like scaring the shit out of me, don't you?"

Jon held up his phone. "I finally got Brenna's messages. I came to see what's wrong."

"Dude, Cena is what's wrong. The jackass grabbed her hard in the wrist. She's got a bruise."

"With her kidneys she is anemic, she bruises real easily."

Colby knew that it was good that Jon was there, but it seemed to him that his friend was still in a detached mode.

"Sorry, about earlier in the night." Jon said as they were heading back towards Colby's room.

"Shit has been going on. I can see that, and I was being a dick too. But right now, my main focus is on Brenna. Man, she's acting really out of it. Cena's trying to be a brother when Bryan isn't around."

Jon growled but didn't add anything to the conversation.

They got back to the room, and Josh immediately got the bucket of ice. "I'll get a towel and wrap her wrist." He said before going off to the bathroom.

"Jon." Brenna stood up from the bed and took the several steps that it did to get to him.

"Hey, Bren." He said, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. "Sorry if I was an ass to you earlier."

She pulled back. "I don't care. You're here now. No matter how sappy that sounds, I just needed to know you still cared about me."

"I do, Brenna, I really do. But things are, things aren't what they were before."

"Yeah, I know. A lot of things have changed," she glanced over at Colby. "I was given an offer to perform in the WWE, not wrestle but do my tricks."

"I don't want you to." Jon flat out said. "I don't care if they give you a shit load of money, I don't want you involved in any storyline."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Colby, Joe, Josh and Jon said together.

"Yes, okay. I'm not. After everything going on, after getting sick," she stopped when Josh came back with the towel and ice. "Thanks, Josh." She sat back down on the bed.

He wrapped the ice up in the towel and gently put it on Brenna's wrist.

She scrunched up her face, but continued talking from earlier. "After everything, I don't want to deal with the WWE anymore than I have to. Now with John Cena, well I'm done. I'm finished with it all. And unless my brother wants me, I'm going to travel with you guys and visit with him when we're not busy."

But something was still there that none were willing to talk about.

Jon was still keeping secrets. But regardless, Brenna wasn't going to bring it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, Jon is now trying but not by much. So, there you have it another update. Anyway, what do you guys think?<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: By and By

**By and By**

It was nearing Extreme Rules, but it was payback that John Cena was dealing with.

The videos that some of the workers had taken were now blowing up the Internet. Granted Brenna barely had Facebook it was the only thing that she could link with friends and family.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked her daughter.

Looking at her wrist that was starting to become less swelled, Brenna nodded. She then looked at her good right hand, which was occupied with trying to move a coin from her index finger down to her pinky and back up again. It kept her mind off things if it meant practicing her illusion skills.

"Brenna?" Bonnie's voice rose slightly. "Sweetie are you there?"

Realizing that she was on the phone with her mother, Brenna shook her head and answered. "Yeah, Mom, I'm here. And I'm doing okay."

"So, anything new besides this whole John Cena incident. You know he was just looking out for you, right?"

"Mom, I," shaking her head again, Brenna sighed. "I get why he did it but he didn't have to grab me like that. I mean, come on, couldn't he not use his superman strength?" She tried to keep the conversation on anything but her personal life.

It Bonnie's turn to sigh. "Brenna, I know when you're not telling me something. Tell me, you know you can."

"Mom, I want to but…," Brenna looked up when Colby came into the room, a towel around his narrowed waist and a second towel drying his hair. "I have to go. Bye, Mom, I love you." Then she promptly ends the call.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Colby asked as he reached into his bag.

"No," her answer was faint, but it spoke volumes it seemed.

"Why haven't you?"

It was a simple enough question. So simple that Brenna didn't know how to answer it. How could such a mediocre question cause her brain to go blank? And it wasn't the fact that Colby was undressing.

Oh no, she thought as she watched Colby pulled on a pair of his boxer briefs up under the towel and was now just wearing that around the hotel room. Brenna found it amusing that in the few weeks that everything happened she and Colby had yet to lay down together. At that moment she was sitting on her bed and he was rooting around his cloths on the other side of the room.

There was just one thing that changed, and it still involved Jon.

Jon had stopped traveling with them, nearly all together. But he still made some time to be with Brenna before the shows and after them, before he made his great escape somewhere. That had been going on since the night after SmackDown, the night that John Cena was acting like a saving grace for Brenna. He even stopped traveling with Joe and Colby, which now they picked up a new hitchhiker, Joe's cousin Josh.

And Bryan? Where was he in all of this? Brenna didn't know, because of the fact she hadn't really spoken to her brother. He didn't speak with her much, even with the incident with John Cena. He asked if she was okay but that was all he did. And then there was another fact, Brenna hadn't told Bryan about the fact that she and Colby were dating.

"Did you want to go out with Bryan, Brie and me tonight after SmackDown?" Brenna changed the subject as she still watched the slightly wet man continue looking for his cloths. "I'm trying to spend more time with Bryan."

"Sure, if you don't have anything else to do."

Colby was patient, but some times he wished he'd have it his way for once. Even as she sat on the bed in her shorts and tank top, some of her usual attire for night time cloths, she looked just as beautiful as she had been before he'd ever met her. Before Colby met Brenna, all she was was a picture in Jon's wallet. He'd show off a new one every once in a while but that was it. What drew Colby to Brenna was the fact that she had the most beautiful smile, a smile that could literally light up a room. And as she sat on the bed, thinking or whatever she was doing, he looked her over.

Granted her kidneys made it hard for her to loose weight, and she was rounder than an average woman, she had great looking thighs. Colby was proud to say he was a thigh man, not an ass man or a face man. Her legs were toned from all the walking she and him did on an almost regular basis. Him and Joe saw her becoming more healthy, especially when she started adopting a diet almost similar to theirs, even if it meant she had to eat beef.

"What?" She had caught him staring at her.

"Nothing, Babe. Just thinking how beautiful you are." He answered honestly.

There was a slight pink color that rose to her ears. And they kept their gazes on each other. Colby's sharp look at her pale eyes. There, he had her. The prey he wanted her to be. His and his alone. She broke the gaze and looked down, back at the coin that was dancing around her fingers as it seemed to be more fun for her at the moment.

"Don't." Colby said, placing his hand over hers, stopping the dancing coin all together. Then hooking his finger underneath her chin, Colby made Brenna look up. "You are beautiful, Brenna." He said, nuzzling her nose with his, tempting her with everything he had.

Every time she would try to kiss him, he would pull back, basically making her follow him. His lips were always just a fraction away and every time she did try to catch him he pulled back, tugging her up from the bed. When she did get to standing, him over her like a tree almost, Colby then pushed her up against his bed, making her fall on it and him following close behind.

Holding his weight up off her with his elbows, Colby looked down at Brenna, his long wet hair mixing with her own dark hair.

"Just the way I want you." That's when he dove in head first, attacking her lips with his.

Hunger and power surged through him, forcing him to push her legs apart and rest between her knees.

Bliss, that's the only word that made any sense to Colby. Pure bliss, feeling her writhe under him, her finger loosely scraping hat his back and shoulders. All Colby wanted was to get as close to Brenna as humanly possible, to smell her Honey and Vanilla bath essence, to feel her heart beating with his. He wanted her wrapped around him in so many ways.

"Stop." Brenna, again, broke the heated concentration that controlled Colby's wolfish brain. "Stop, I can't do this, Colby. I'm not ready."

"Sure seems like it is to me." He droned, pulling back and resting on his left elbow, the other cupping her round hip.

"I got caught up." She defended, her breathing nearly as labored as his. "I just," she nearly looked like she was begging for him.

"I know," Colby leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll wait forever and a day for you, if I have to."

After Colby left for the bathroom for the second time that morning, Brenna wondered something. Would he?

Would he be willing to wait for her, to make that leap in the relationship was something she needed to think about. It was something so intimate, something she'd only shared with one other person and he was who knows where at that moment. So it wasn't like Brenna could call him. He never picked up anyway. And talking about it with a guy like Joe or Josh would be strange enough as it was. She needed someone who knew about it personally.

Time to call in the big guns.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A slightly sleepy voice picked up.<p>

"Brie, it's Brenna. Can I talk to you about something?" Brenna asked as she waited for Colby to get out of the bathroom.

"Sure, sis, what's up?" She could hear Brie turning over in the bed.

"I wanted to know something personal. And this better not be on speaker phone."

There was a click sound and then Brenna could hear Brie's voice better. "Sorry, you're still getting used to all the cameras. So what did you want to ask me?"

"When should I have sex?"

Colby instantly froze. He had been reaching for the bathroom doorknob when he heard the question. And Brenna was still talking.

"I've been with him for several weeks now. It took longer for me to go to bed with Jon and he never pushed it. Colby hasn't pushed the matter either but I know he wants to, he really wants to." He heard her say.

Now Colby was leaning against the door all together, his ear straining to hear what was going on.

"I really want to but," she said but stopped. "I don't know. It's been two years since I last slept with someone, but back then I confessed my love to him."

And that broke Colby's heart. Shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Brenna loved Jon, it was as simple as that.

"But, I'm starting to really like Colby. He and I, we bicker but we don't fight like Jon and I do a lot. You've heard the yelling matches between Jon and me at times. Colby is a lot more strong willed and less likely to react on first instinct."

Did she really catch on to that? Colby smiled as he continued listening.

"I mean it's almost Most Extreme and I know he wants to but I'm not sure."

In an attempt to keep quiet, Colby bit his lip. He wished he could hear what the other person was telling her.

"Yeah, I know. I'll have to think about it. I have to go, Brie." So it was Brie, he should had guessed that. "I think Colby's done in the bathroom." Oh better get out of there.

Colby walked out of the bathroom, and he knew he'd been had.

"You were listening." She stated, putting her phone down on the bed.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

She motioned for him to come to the bed. "Because, I'm the magician. But in reality everyone seems to do it. I don't care, people get curious you know."

He laid down next to her. Colby picked up her hand and linked her fingers with his. Resting on his left side, since she was laying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room. She didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"I was twenty when I first had sex. It was back when Bryan was traveling around. I think he had a place in Heartland South or something. I happened to be sticking with Bryan in there for like two months, I just went where he went. That's where I met Jon."

"Yeah?"

"We tried to date, Jon and me. He asked me out soon after the first match I had seen him with. After only two months it was me confessing my love to him and back then I was so young. And that was only eight years ago. Jon and I had been dating on and off I think four times since then. Two year stints and then we would break up because of my kidney problems. Or because of Jon's work."

Colby rubbed her knuckles. "You couldn't leave Washington State, could you?" She nodded at his question. "You're hung up on saying I love you to Jon, right?"

"I need to make sure I am over Jon, romantically, before I get with anyone else. I guess that's the reason why I'm backing off on having sex with you."

"So, let's change the subject for a second. What do you think about what's going on with Jon? How do you see it?"

"It's funny, maybe me being with you is the reason why he's acting so strange. I just want my friend back, I want that guy I could trust. Before Bryan got called up, Jon was the only guy I could count on, in a relationship or not. He was always there and I could trust him with anything."

"You can trust me, Brenna." He shifted so that his right hand was playing with her hair. "I know it seems hard to do but you can."

"I know I can, but," she didn't finish that sentence.

"But what?"

"But, I can't help it that it feels so foreign to me. Remember, I only really trusted Jon, the only person that wasn't apart of my family. It seems different, trusting someone else, anyone else, besides Jon. It seems so weird turning to others when it was just him and me against the world."

Colby smiled. "Take your time with it, Sugar. You have all the time in the world."

They stayed quiet, something that Brenna enjoyed. In the ring Colby as Seth Rollins was a handful, a fist full of energy. But outside of the ring, when he wasn't working out, he was a quiet guy who liked to hold her hand and watch stupid movies with her.

"Was I stringing Jon a long?" Brenna asked, breaking the quiet contentment in the room.

"I don't think so, but maybe he thought so."

And really, Brenna did think so. She really did think that she had strung Jon good along. Maybe she had, and she didn't realize it.

"Let's go out." Colby suddenly said, sitting up.

She watched him. Colby got up and began to change into some cloths, pants and a shirt. As he was getting his shoes, he turned to look at her.

"Come on, Babe, we're going out."

"To do what?"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." He tugged on her ankle. "Now get up and get ready to go."

* * *

><p>A laugh caught itself in Brenna's throat. "I thought you said you had an interview with the rest of The Shield?"<p>

Colby was sitting on the ground at her feet taking off his shoes and socks. "Not until this afternoon. Now get your shoes off so we can go walking on the beach."

"I'd rather not, not on that sand at least."

Colby looked up at her. "What, you've never walked barefoot?"

"Not on a beach in New York State." She said as she sat on a rock. "I think there could be some bugs in the sand."

"Are you afraid of getting sick?"

"Colby," her shoulders sagged a little as she watched him.

"Right," he put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I nearly forgot but now I know. So come on, shoes on or not, you and me are spending the morning together." He held his hand out to Brenna.

Still not really wanting step off the cement step that ended at the beach, and with a crisp wind blowing her hair around it wasn't a good morning.

"Okay," She took his hand in hers and stepped down on the sand.

As Colby and Brenna walked near the water's edge, holding hands and talking. Just what normal couples did one a beach in early spring. Right?

Not too far away was someone watching.

Blond hair was not a good thing in an early spring wind. Summer had followed them, leaving Jon in the hotel room asleep.

How could someone be so happy? Summer shook her head as she turned to go back to her car.

Brenna was happy. Brenna was really enjoying herself, even going as far as tossing sand at Colby in retaliation for him tossing a piece of seaweed at her.

Just fun, just plain fun. For one thing it had been a while since she had fun with anyone.

Plopping down on a fallen log that had washed ashore, Brenna put her hand on her lower back. Just a twinge, she told herself mentally.

"Sorry," she mumbled as Colby came to stand in front of her. "Too much fun."

Colby kissed the top of her head. "There's no need to be sorry. I get it. I'm just too energetic for people." He sat down next to her. "But let me tell you something, I need to go to the gym today."

Ah, yes. Jogging was just one thing that Colby did early in the morning. If there weren't anything early morning interviews then him and the others, now minus Jon, would go out to a gym. But with there being an interview later that day, Brenna knew that Colby would want to go to a gym before then.

"I thought we would find you here." A booming voice called into the wind.

There was Joe, who was not alone. He had a woman with him and a little girl. Even with the lower flank back pain Brenna stood up.

"You take all your girls for a walk on the beach." Joe stated.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately there isn't an ocean in Davenport. Lina, Lala, how's it, Little Bit?" Colby knelt down and opened his arms for the little girl.

"Hi, Colby." The little girl with the light brown hair ran up to him and tossed herself into his arms. "Is this your girlfriend? I thought she would be a diva."

"Uh," Colby stood up with the girl in his arms. "Well, Lala, I found her instead and she makes me happy. Lala, this is Brenna. Brenna, this is Joe's little girl."

"Hi, Lala." Brenna smiled at her. "I'm actually Daniel Bryan's little sister. See, little." Sh held her hand at the top of her head and then indicated to Colby's shoulder. "See," she then reached behind Colby's head and pulled back a sea shell. "And I'm magical."

The little girl gasped as she took the shell from Brenna. "That is so cool. You can do this stuff?"

"Uh, well yeah. I can."

"We decided to come out before Daddy has to go to the gym." The little girl said.

"Men and weights, I don't understand it." Brenna said as she looked at Colby with raised eyebrows.

Lina, Joe's fiancé rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. I mean really, your own room." She crossed her arms and looked up at her man.

"Hey, I have to look this good for you." He flexed for Jess.

"Boys." Lala and Brenna chorused together, shaking their heads.

Before long, the four adults and young girl were heading back to their cars in the parking lot and then headed off to the gym where the superstars were practicing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait everyone. I have a project that I am working on but I still want to get this story going for you guys. So I hope you liked this update. <strong>


End file.
